How To Fall In Love
by lara'tjie
Summary: Sakura was framed and was used to cover up a small attack between opposing mafia gangs. This is the story of how she fell in love with the mafia boss while being a prisoner of luxury. Ice-cream fights, a pillow face plant planted on the boss and a ice-cream thief that fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lara: hey, I have a new story that hs been stuck in my head since forever! it is a mafia story and hope ya all like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

'Yes of course I would help! Are you kidding me? I thought I told you that I would help where I can,' I responded to my best friend over my cell phone as I walk into the lobby of the pent house hotel that I call home.

'Yeah yeah! No need to get so snitchy at me. It's just…I don't know what to make of Shikamaru's disappearances, reappearances and the all-of-a-sudden declaration of love! I mean, if he loves me as much as he so wonderfully put, why can't he just tell me about him? What he does when he is away, what he does in his free time when I'm not around, where he goes all the time…'

'Pig,' I interrupted as I swiped my hotel key in the elevator swipe machine and when the LED light switched to green I pressed the button for the twelfth floor, 'I think he would have told you that already if he really deemed it important enough. Meaning he told you what he does for a living and you told me what he does is top secret, just like you, so if he deemed it worthy enough to tell you…he would. Heck, I'm your best friend ever and all I know what you do is I-don't-know-what.'

The elevator let out a small "ping" and the grand electric doors opened into the three meter lobby that leads to my apartment…and that is where my heel-clad feet stopped.

'…and he…Sakura? Sakura! Are you listening to me?'

'Pig, I'll call you back. My door is open.'

I hung up on Ino before she could even register what I said, stuffed it into my sling bag and took a cautious step towards my door that is slightly ajar. I pushed the door open slowly and for once it creaked slightly. It was dark inside. I fumbled for the light switch along the wall and as soon as I found it light flooded in the dark apartment. Everything was in disarray. Papers, my important paperwork, were all over the place as was my precious books. My side lamp was knocked over and a few glass shards were scattered around it indicating the light bulb was down for the count. My couches, the set that I painstakingly saved up for three years, were overturned and the undersides were slashed open.

I stared in shock at my once-clean-apartment-turned-tornado-survivor. Carefully I stepped over my scattered items and reached the kitchen.

I don't even want to think of all the scrubbing I'll have to do to get all the food stains out of my appliances, cupboards and floor. And don't get me started on the repacking of said appliances that would have to be done.

I passed the kitchen, my spare room and my small study to enter my bedroom. What…a disaster. You can't even call it a sleeping place even if you tried.

Finally I snapped some sense into me and I quickly searched for the room phone among the broken bottles of perfume, papers and wood pieces of my jewelry box. I quickly pressed the button for the room service and not even waiting I began immediately,

'This is Sakura! Room 12. Someone broke into my apartme-'

The line was giving me a steady "beeeep".

I lifted the receiver and the snipped cord dangled uselessly in the air.

'What the-'

A drop of bright red blood caught my attention.

I put the telephone receiver down on my vanity table without looking and then reached out to the door of my bedroom. I slowly swung it close. On the door were smeared crimson handprints and a deep slash of dark blood splattered across the white surface.

I followed a trail of blood droplets, which I seemed to have missed, back to the living room. It was there that I noticed a hand sticking out from behind one of my upturned and ruined couches.

I walked slowly towards my couch and then peered behind it…and let out a short, shocked scream.

The blank, hollow eyes of a corpse stared up at me. A bang had me turning around and two police officers stared at me from the entrance.

'How did you-'

'Miss Haruno, you are hereby under jurisdiction of the law. Anything you say and do can and will be held against you in the courts of law…' one said in such a serious voice that panic had absolutely no resistance when it started to well up in my stomach and make my breath hitch. They then both promptly burst out into a fit of mocking laughter.

What the hell is going on? Is this a big joke?

I was about to ask the very questions swimming in my head when they both suddenly lunged at me with debauched attentions.

My eyes widened as I stumble back and a silent scream of horror settled in my throat. I ducked just out of reach from a groping hand. The other officer came at me with clenched fists and the sight of two men with angry frowns on their faces made my flight or fight instinct finally kick in.

Ducking out of the way from a potentially dangerous blow to the upper part of my body I fell to my hands and knees and swiped my right leg out; effectively tripping the one closest to me. The second of hesitation gave me enough time to put some distance between them and myself but when a bullet whizzed past my left arm, and into the wall in front of me, made me realize that if I don't get out right now and loose them then I'm as good as dead. It never occurred to me to question why two men, two police officers, are trying to kill me.

I turned around just in time to see a baton came flinging at me and I was not fast enough to avoid the blow completely.

An angry pain rippled through the right side of my skull where it made contact and my vision swam with red and black spots. My ears ringed and I had to stop all my movement out of fear I would fall and thus to gather my coordination.

But that was, of course, my mistake.

My vision cleared just in time to see the back end of a gun come zooming in on my face. I closed my eyes tightly; waiting for the incoming impact that would surely leave me unconscious. But only the sound of two grunts and then a few thumps of something dropping to the ground came. Slowly I opened my eyes. The two men were face down on the ground at my feet; blood beginning to pool around them.

My breath hitched in my throat as my heart pounded in my ears; feeling like it is going to burst from my chest any moment now. I took a step towards the first man but a sudden alarming pain at the back of my neck had my knees buckling and my vision swimming into black again.

The last thing that I registered before darkness claimed my conscious thoughts was a man catching me before I reached the floor and a gruff voice saying,

'There was a bit of a problem, but we have the girl.'

* * *

**Lara: hope you liked, please R&amp;R to le know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lara: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Urg, my head hurts, I thought. Wait, if my head hurts then it means I'm not dead right?

Slowly my limbs began to get feeling back in them as my mind woke up and became more aware. Well, most of my limbs. My arms seemed to be a little stuck behind my back, with the help of cuffs, and thus pins-and-needles is a given.

I slowly struggled upright to avoid most of the nausea and assessed my new surroundings. Dark, cements walls, a sole was basin, a large wooden door, no window and the only source of light came from the florescent lights from the corridor that creep into the floor of my cell through the highly placed metal bars on the door.

Wow…cliché much?

I was still assessing my surroundings when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. It steadily got louder until they seem to stop outside my door. The loud "click chick" of a bolt being slid back resounded thorough the small, cold and dark room. I sat up as straight as I could with my hands bound and the pain that was still flaring through my back and skull. Gee, I never knew a headache could hurt this badly. In walked a grinning man with filed teeth to resemble a shark and white hair. Scary. He paused to look at me and his grin widened.

'Why hello, princess. Good to see ya awake.'

I had nothing to say and I didn't know how to respond without letting an insult slip so I kept quiet. I wouldn't give my captors the satisfaction of talking to them.

'Come on, girly. Boss is waiting for ya.'

He stalked at me the last few steps to reach me. Creepy. Before I could pull away from his reach he had my arm in a grip so tight I was tempted to say "ouch" out loud, knock my head against his and use the surprise to get the hell out of here. Sadly, as if he knew exactly what was going through my head, he squeezed my arm in warning before he pushed me out the door and into the stone hallway.

He led me up the stairs and we emerged into a large lounge. A bar? you have got to be kidding me!

The scary shark-boy gave me a second to stare at the large room before he pushed me along. I reluctantly let him push me out and into a hallway decorated with expensive artwork. Gee, how much money does a guy have? What is this boss anyway? A mafia head?

My guard led me into a library that took my breath away. Books decorated every inch of wood that existed in the massive room. An expensive wooden door with intricate patterns carved in was at the very back of the library that Shark-boy knocked on twice and a voice, laced with authority, stated "enter".

'Come on, girly. I hope you knew what ya got ya-self into,' my guard said before he opened the door. Huh? What I got myself into? Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you guys attacked me and then kidnapped me after you guys killed the people that attacked me first…you people are confusing me.

I was shoveling thorough more paperwork when the knock, finally, came.

'Enter.'

* * *

I made a small stack and neatly placed it down on its respective place on my large desk. I swung my chair around around…and I paused. Suigetsu stood grinning like the mad man he is bind a girl, about a year or maybe even three younger than me, with terrified emerald eyes. Her clothes…doctor's scrubs actually…were disheveled and her pink hair was in a braid that was to the point of actually coming loose.

She definitely didn't look like a woman I was expecting. To think such a girl, a doctor, could get involved in such crime-related activities. But I know I shouldn't be so surprised, this is the twenty-first century anyway. Look how I turned out. I motion to the arm chair in front of me,

'Sit.'

She looked hesitance at first but a firm, unimpressed deadpan look from me had her quickly sitting down. She fidgeted uncomfortably. I must confess, she put up a good act, I can give her that.

I rested my elbows on my own chair's arm guards and support my head on my laced fingers. I looked her up and down. She squirmed under my intense inspection which earned her a smirk in return. I motioned to Suigetsu that he could leave and when he pulled a face I leveled him with a stern look.

Once he was out the room with a lot of curse words directed at me, that I paid no mind to, I returned my full attention back towards the girl.

'I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, but you already know that.'

I watched her as she pulled a small, fake frown.

'I am the leader of the mafia only known as Sharingan, but again…you already knew that. You know the assignment that you intercepted as well. You crossed along the wrong mafia to temp with.'

I stifled a frown of my own when she still kept up the confused face. I was half tempted to believe that for once my men failed a mission by bringing me the wrong girl but immediately threw the thought away. They assured me they have done all means necessary to track her down and know it is her. i decided I'll need a different approach.

'You live at The Penthouse Hotel, level twelve, correct…'

It was more a statement then a question but I allowed her to nod her head in agreement anyway.

'Then you are aware that the man in your apartment is one of my men.'

She sucked in a quick breath and her eyes darted to mine, searching. I wouldn't have noticed her uneven breath she took if I didn't pay such careful attention to her. I lay back in my comfortable chair with a smirk. We're getting somewhere at least. When I heard the person that killed one of my men when he was sent on his mission was a girl I decided I will give her a chance to talk and if not…the interrogation rooms have been too clean for a while now.

'You killed him. You have information that doesn't concern you and you also have information I need.'

'Like…what?'

'You tell me. You were the one that killed.'

'How…how…can you talk of killing…taking a life, a soul…so easily?' she asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat quickly and in a much better voice interrupted me as I was about to accuse her of her faking innocence that was starting to gnaw on my patients.

'I walked into my home to find everything, _**everything**_, in a mess. My work, my books. I find blood on my bedroom door. I find a body! I find hollow eyes that just…just stare at you. Then I was attacked by two police officers that I have no idea how they got on my floor. The next thing I knew after I opened my eyes again and see them on the ground in a pool of blood was waking up in a dungeon cell and feeling like I have been drugged to Kingdom Come and wanting to puke my guts out and I have no feeling in my arms! You know I need these arms for my job!'

She sucked in a large breath. Her voice had gotten louder and more irritated the more she had spoken. She's good, and it's irritating me beyond all beliefs.

'I want to know everything you know! What do you know about the tradings? Are you assisting in the war? What have the spies found about the weaponry? Do you know anything about my men?' I demanded as I jumped out of my chair and onto my feet; stalking downwards her and caging her in the chair as I gripped the armguards and lean down. Her mouth opened and then closed as she struggled for words. Finally she spoke,

'W…weapons? Tradings? What trading? Are you drug-trafficking? H…human-trafficking? Oh dear Lord…'

It was then that I realized…this girl knows nothing about the mafia. Absolutely nothing.

'Suigetsu!'

The door burst open,

'What is it? What's wrong, boss?'

I leveled him with a stare and said annoyed,

'You brought me the wrong girl!'

Suigetsu blinked owlishly. He stared at the girl that was almost hyperventilating in her seat back to me and then back to her again. He shook his head in denial.

'No. we all double checked. That's her.'

Suigetsu pointed at the girl. Then it dawned on us. We _**all **_have been framed and we fell for it like stupid idiots. The girl never knew anything to begin with other than what society must have broadcasted and now she knows more than she should. Enough to let her get her way with the police, especially since she had been rouged up, meaning the cuffs that scraped her skin raw and the blood stains and the ugly blue bruise in the back of her neck.

I sat back in my chair with a breath.

'Shit.'

* * *

**I would really apreaciate ot if you could review to let me know what you think. ;) hands you a cookie..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lara: I don't own Naruto. If I did then i would be rich.**

* * *

After that...fiasco...I was led out of the huge study and I was passed on to another, more cheerful, guard. He was about my age, maybe a year, or three, older than me. He sported golden-yellow hair that spiked up everywhere. His bright blue eyes showed his emotions and he had tree whisker-like scars that run along on eiether side of his cheeks. And he was loud. Really loud.

I was at least expecting that I would be returned to my former dark and gloomy cell but I was pleasantly surprised when I turned into the hallway from where I came from and a hand gripped my shoulder and steered me the other way; deeper into the mansion.

I looked at him confused. He shook his head with a wide smile plastered on his face and said,

'A pretty lady like you shouldn't be held in a dark cell made for criminals.'

I was eternally grateful. Really the cell had given me the creeps.

My guard, named Naruto Uzumaki, as he so vigorously expressed, led me up a grand staircase and we followed a thick red carpet down one of the many hallways of the third floor of the big house, heck, the big mansion.

I admired the beautiful, but expensive, art work that decorated the place. Paintings, Persian rugs and intricate vases.

I was stopped in front of dubble mahogany doors. Naruto smiled brightly at me before opening the doors, thus allowing me to walk in first. He was just done explaining how "nice" the place is and how much he likes "ramen"...or more specifically longer beef flavored noodles.

The room...was amazing. A queen sized bed with the most beautiful duvet of flowers of the world. There was also definitely no shortage of cushions either. A rug decorated the floor and three sets of doors were met by my eyes along with a pretty painting of a woman in a red dress sitting on an old-fashioned armchair.

I glanced at Naruto and he just came towards me. He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife.

'What-'

I stumbled back; my eyes large. What the hell? Is this some kind of a sick joke? To bring me to a nice room just to try and kill me with a pocket knife? Panic welled up in my chest.

Naruto in return took a step back in shock as I stumbled away from him. Then as if realizing something he spoke quickly,

'Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear,' and then he came at me. I almost tripped over my own feet as I backed away to get out of the immediate reach.

'S…stay away from me!'

'Hey, hey! I just wanna cut your hands free!' he exclaimed loudly. That got me to pause. Is he naturally this stupid or is he just dumb? He took my moment of hesitation to his advantage to do just as he said: free my hands with a quick swipe of the blade. He quickly retreated, as if fearing that I will introduce his face with my fist. Good thing too, because I was dying to deck someone in the face and get some feeling back in my arms. I settled with rubbing my hands and arms as I watched him closely through narrowed eyes. I flinched as I rubbed over a specific place where the pins-and-needles tickled my skin the most.

'…thanks,' I muttered after a while and he seemed to relax. He nodded enthusiastically as he put the knife away, probably sure now that I won't punch him into the next century if I could. He then stood awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'Well, uh…the bathroom's through that door and there's the closet. There's probably not much clothes so um, yeah. I'll try to get ya some. Balcony is over there but it's locked. So…don't go anywhere.'

Wait, he's leaving me alone?

'You are leaving?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'I'll probably have to put some of the fires out that Sasuke-bastard will spew. He's probably very pissed off right now.'

'Sasuke…the guy with black hair…the mafia boss…'

'Yup, cool huh?'

I could just nod. He sure is very enthusiastic about being associated with dangerous things, I thought.

'Well, I gotta go now. I'll see ya later. Oh, and don't worry I'll bring you dinner!'

And then he was out the door. I stood where I was, in the middle of the room, for almost a full minute, perplexed. What…is happening in my life? Everything is spinning through my head. Well, I could at least try, I thought as I took the few steps to the door and reached for the handle.

Locked.

For someone so stupid, he really acts smart.

I tried my luck, just for in case, on the glass doors of the balcony, but as Naruto said, it was also locked. I sighed. I might as well take advantage of my situation to go take a nice soak in the bath and get some real sleep.

* * *

This was all a mess. How could I have been so stupid? With all the attention focused on the girl the ridiculous Sound-UNIT had made a move. Five of my new recruits were killed when they were to retrieve a few packages I requested and I lost a few of my more sensible recruits in a warehouse.

Now the girl knows more things that she should, but killing her is not an options. We might be mafia but we are reasonable. She doesn't deserve to be killed. She was shoved into a world she never thought really existed right under her very nose.

'What are you going to do about the pretty doctor?' Kakashi asked; his nose still glued t that perverted book of his that he always carries around. Kakashi Hatake might be a very laid back person but he is not labeled as one of the best for nothing. He asked a good question. I do not want to kill her and I do not want to just keep her here either. She is going to cause problems if she stays to long because she is going to start asking questions: questions I am not willing to answer.

I sat down with a sigh and stared at the stack of paperwork that I still need to complete before dinner. I can keep her here, but not forever. I looked up at Kakashi.

'She will stay in the room provided until I figure out what to do with her. She is not a problem as she is right now so she can wait a small while. I want a guard stationed at her door whenever I am out. You can even use a Rookie,' I finally decided.

Kakashi looked up long enough to nod his head in understanding before he focused back onto his one book, the one eye not covered in the damned scarf crinkling.

'Got it. I heard Naruto yell out in the kitchen not so long ago about the new cute doctor. I believe he won't mind keeping her company every now and then.'

I contemplate his words before nodding my consent to the proposed idea. As long as he keeps up his work I am fine with it. It couldn't do anyone harm anyway if she had some talking company every now and then.

* * *

**Lara: please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto**

* * *

It has been three days, out counting the day I was given my room, and beside the dark and humorlessly serious guards that stood outside my door on the second day I was here, it was actually pretty boring. I know of the guards because they opened the door to know when I was going to try something. Don't ask me what because really, I am not jumping out of a three story high window and most definitely is not tying me sheets together to do some rock-climbing out of said windows. And I am so hungry for something sweet, preferably chocolate, that it is driving me up the walls. All I do whole day is rearranging the three sets of clothes, that Naruto gave me, in the large over-sized walking closet, bathing in bubbles, making up my bed, and making up songs while laying upside down against the walls. I even started making up scenarios from the hospital to keep my head in gear.

Really, relaxing was the farthest thing on my mind when the realization sank in that I was kidnapped for some unknown reason. But…there's no excitement.

I have grown accustomed to my new busy life that being in a room, no matter that it can almost be called a small apartment, is boring me death. It was then as I lay swinging my feet up against the wall that I had an idea. My bright idea also just might mean the death of me…literally…but I'll rather be killed than dying of boredom.

I stood up from my laying position next to the window and quickly slipped off my sneakers so I could walk on my socks. Definitely more comfortable. I crossed the threshold of the room and cracked open the door. I peeked through the gap with one eye. I really hope no one sees me doing this because I probably look like an agent wanna-be that smoked something.

Yes! No guard!

I quickly slipped through the door, closed it behind me with a soft "click" and raced to the curtain that hanged across a wall for decoration. Adrenalin surged through me and I had to hold in a giggle of excitement as I tried grasping the idea that I'm going to sneak around a mafia boss's house…er I mean mansion.

I peeked out from behind the heavy red drape, and seeing no one, I slipped to the shadowy corner I could find.

I was too busy relishing in excitement that I never realized the mafia boss sneaking along with me.

* * *

It was actually rather…cute…to watch her face scrunch up comically in concentration. I decided to humor myself by seeing how far she could get before I'll need to step in. I never anticipated she was actually sneaking to the kitchen of all places. Really, every prisoner with common sense would try to get away. And if she was hungry why didn't she just ask Naruto, who became her guard apparently, for something? Maybe she wanted to get out but is lost? Or…maybe she could be bored? No…it can't be that, really, who tries to quell boredom like this?

But my thoughts were scratched back to naught when her bright emerald eyes lit up with joy as she walked into the large, fully equipped kitchen. She stood still for a good ten seconds, debating which refrigerator to open first. Finally she came to a decision and she pulled out a bottle of milk and turned to grab a glass. I sank into the shadows as much as I can so to make my chances to be seen less.

She paused as she caught sight of the freezer. She debated with herself. I came to the conclusion she was definitely _**not**_ like any other girl I have met. It was amusing to almost be able to see the inner conflict she is raging in those eyes of her.

She returned the milk in its respected place and practically stalked to the freezer. It was…breathtaking to see her almost radiate happiness when she saw the small tub of chocolate ice-cream that I have no idea even was in there. I dislike sweets so there is no need for them to be stocked up…unless it was my three right hand men, Kakashi, Naruto and Suigetsu, that thought they could go behind my back. I made a mental note to go through those ordering lists again.

I focused my attention back on Sakura. She froze, with a hand around the tub, when a few servants walked past and caused a small racket with their loud talking.

I watched her closely from my hiding place around the corner. She finally relaxed after the noise faded and shook her as if she burned herself. I smirked in response. She seemed to nod to herself and she quickly began searching through the drawers. She straightened when she found…a spoon…and held it out in triumph. She quickly replaced what was touched to their respective place before grabbing the tub. She walked on quiet feet right pass me to the door.

Such a silly girl. I can't believe her! She knows full well she is "kidnapped" by a mafia gang yet she instead of trying to escape, or curl in a ball of fear, she sneaks out of her room, which I had decided did not need to be locked since I was sure she will be too afraid to do anything stupid. Clearly I needed to re think all I think I know of girls in general because she acts nothing like what I am used to. Even Naruto is starting to get on my nerves by not shutting up about her.

She is…an enigma. Yes, that is what she is. And I am reluctant to admit she fascinates me. Her life seems so simple, and she lives for the small things. I on the other hand am more acquainted with a gun and killing since I was young than having "fun" and striving for meaningless goals.

After a few minutes of following her I was very much tempted to point out she was going the wrong way again. But I must say, it is much more amusing to watch her eyes glaze over in panic each time she turned another corner in failure and almost have a heart attack in fear of being found. At least I know she still possess the emotion of self-preservation.

After another few minutes of…observing… her she finally discovered a hallway she recognizes and from there it went quiet fast to her room. She quickly slipped inside her room, which is strategically right next to mine.

Sakura Haruno is really something else.

* * *

**And there it is. Hopefully this short story's chapters is not too short, I personally like long stories :)**

**Please let me know what you think! *hands you a chocolate chip cookie***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**I, sadly, do not own Naruto**

* * *

I almost had a heart attack a few days ago when I sneaked out but couldn't find my way back to my given room again. But really, the chocolate ice-cream totally made up for it. I was actually very much tempted to do it again to see what I can find again but with Naruto and Suigetsu checking on me every now and then it is really hard to figure out a "safe" time to sneak out. I was actually thinking of walking out naked from the bathroom when they visit and hope to all hope that they would faint from blood loss. Hey, a girl good dream right? But I knew better. Being mafia men probably had them seeing um…girl parts…a lot more that I think I'm comfortable admitting.

Imagine my surprise when not even an hour later I walked out the bathroom, not having heard the knock, and see _**both**_ of them…while I'm still naked and wet from my mid-day shower. Did I mention naked as the day as I was born? And did I mention I didn't have a towel?

And you know what…they fainted. Yup! After a few shocked, choking sounds, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Surprisingly it was Suigetsu whom hit the floor first. Naruto babbled a few incoherent words before he too came short and met the floor in a nice face plant. That would leave a mark.

I stared at the two men on the floor. What now? Urg, not "what now" you moron! There's a kitchen to be raided! No wait, clothes first, then ice-cream. I chided at myself as I quickly dried off a bit and pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt they gave me. I was out the door in under a minute. Having code red emergencies at the hospital really prepare you with the quick clothing changes you have to make. I made a mental note to thank my boss for that if I get out of here.

When I made it to the kitchen in record time(meaning as fast as I could get there while having no clue where to go), I really wasn't expecting another small tub of ice-cream waiting for me. There was a smiley drawn on it with a thick black marker. After a long stare at it, I shook my head with a smile, grabbed a spoon and was out of there like I was being chased by cheetahs on crack. Alright maybe not that fast but I was still very proud of myself when I made it back to my room and the boys was still out…almost. When I closed the door they were groaning as they began waking up. Well, I didn't expect anything less; especially Naruto who took a rather nasty face-plant.

* * *

She was running through the hallways, silently. I pocketed my book and was about to shout after her but she entered the kitchen with a silly smile plastered on her face. Did…did she think it was a game? I snuck in after her and was in there long enough to see her grab the tub of ice-cream, that Sasuke ordered out of the blue, with a smile and a spoon and she was past me in another blur. She was down the hallway from where she came from and it made me come up with a thought that I have no idea if it's good or bad. She must have done this at least once before not so long ago with the way she swiftly decided on which way to go each time and it also explained how she knew where the spoon resided since there were so many drawers in that damned kitchen.

I watch her peek into her room, probably making sure it was really hers, before going inside.

I shook my head in fascination. I decided that I should probably go inform Sasuke of this…whatever this is. I found Sasuke, unsurprisingly, in his study at the back of the libary. He's going through a very unappealing looking stack of paperwork. Why he always insist on checking on things himself I will never know. The paper that I read is much more entertaining that these time consuming pieces of monsters they call admin.

I shut the door with a soft "click" behind me and I pulled out my trusty little book from my back pocket where I slipped it in not so long ago. I only spoke once I found my place again:

'She just escaped out of her room to the kitchen. She…took some ice-cream. It appears she has done it before.'

'Hn. Leave her be. She's not causing anyone any harm by craving chocolate,' was the only reply as he shuffled through another important page.

'You knew.' It was more of a statement than anything else. Now that I think of it, it didn't really surprise me that he knew. He is not the boss for nothing.

'Hn,' he said. He signed a "monster" and then elaborated,

'I followed her the first time.'

'Ah.' Well that explained it. Like Sasuke said, it would probably not harm anyone that she craves something sweet. But still…there should just be an eye keeping watch over her every now and then…just to be sure. In this line of business anything is possible.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think, if it's good or bad. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own naruto..**

* * *

I slammed the papers down in front of me in frustration and racked my hand through my spiky black hair. I dully noted that my hair was starting to get too long.

I couldn't focus on the paperwork in front of me for longer than a minute at a time and to prove my point: in the last 4 hours I completed one formal letter and signed only four other importing expo documents that I need to approve before the next shipping.

I stood up in frustration, knocking my chair a foot or two away in the process, and angrily stalked out of the stuffy study. As I made my way to my room I pulled my dress shirt out of my pants and loosened another button of my shirt to get more heat out and cool off a bit more. I pulled off the very loose tie and threw it on one of the side tables that are scattered against the walls.

The door of my "prisoner" caught my eyes. My room is just next to hers. I thought it would be best to keep her close if anything should happen.

Should I?

I knocked on her door with sharp, short knocks before I could change my mind. The door clicked open and the girl, only a few years younger than me, peeked through the crack. I must have given her quite a scare for she squeaked in surprise when she saw she's just another fan girl I have stalking me. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened as she realized she should open the door wider. The door flew open in her haste. She stood there awkwardly, almost hesitantly, in a t-shirt that sits almost form-fittingly and skinny jeans that was a tad bit too long.

Naruto must have brought her some more clothes since last time I saw her she was wearing doctor scrubs that had a small yellow duck sewn on the bottom left corner.

How I seem to remember all the small details is actually starting to annoy me when it comes to useless things.

'Come,' I said and turned on my heel; walking down the hallway without waiting for her.

* * *

I hurried my steps to keep up with the mafia boss. He seemed to be walking unhurriedly but his strides were long making it hard for me to keep up. I noted to myself that I should do even more exercises sometimes to build up my stamina more. With my doctor hours I can only stay awake for two days straight before I would need to down coffee as if it was my only life support but running…let's just say I am fit up to an extent.

Sasuke led me through the large mansion and then we finally stepped outside. What are we doing outside?

It…was a garden?

Tall, green trees ran along the ground by the miles, healthy green grass stood acres full, and roses stood proudly in full bloom. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors bloomed wonderfully and the gentle effervesce of a small stream caught my attention through the calm chirping of birds. It was…amazing! To think such a place exists!

I turned to face Sasuke and realized that he was waiting for me to catch up. Embarrassed, I jogged to his side. He led me towards the small stream that leads into a large pool filled with brightly colored Koi.

I decided then and there that this is one of my favorite places. I briefly considered of trying sneaking out here but just as quickly as I thought of it I dismissed the idea. Sneaking out to the kitchen and sneaking out of the mansion is two whole different things. If I get caught sneaking _**out**_…a shiver ran along my spine as I dare not even think of what could happen to me. Blame the few action movies Ino squeezed in proclaiming them the ideal romance story.

But as those thoughts faded it was replaced with utter confusion. Why did the mafia boss with the extremely good looks bring me, the prisoner in Luxury, out into the garden? My question was answered just as soon.

'You must feel…claustrophobic…by just staying in a room so long.'

I could just nod as his voice rushed through me; not knowing what to say when he was looking at me like that. He smirked at me before turning back to face the softly flowing water. With hesitation I came to stand next to him. I watched as a large white Koi with black spots came gulping at the surface.

Such a simple life they seem to lead.

'You…are enjoying your frozen dessert?'

My face flushed red in embarrassment. He knew! Oh no! What is he going to do to me? Is he going to-?

He let out a deep chuckle of amusement.

He…he's laughing!

'Why…why are you laughing?' I asked abashed. Am I in trouble? He was confusing me and I think he knows it…and the bastard likes to confuse me.

'You are amusing. You could have just asked the dope for something.'

'Well…I…uh…it was boring,' I finally stated. At his raised eyebrow I continued to explain with a bit more courage.

'As a doctor working in emergency there is always problems. There is always someone covered in blood, or is bleeding to death, maybe even has an inactive heart. It is…busy. I never even got time to read anymore. And…in the room there is nothing to do. Like really as in nothing except counting the seconds with the clock or make the bed every ten minutes. If this was a vacation, I really am surprised I even know that word anymore, then I would most probably catch up on my reading but…but well, you know…I'm not on vacation.'

I felt really stupid after my small speech. Do I have to blabber so much to a mafia boss?

'Yes, you are a prisoner of modern war,' he agreed.

My breath got stuck in my throat. War? I knew they were mafia and they were dangerous…but war? At my conflicted face he pulled a wry smirk. At the far-away look in his black eyes I forgot that he was a dangerous mob boss. What I saw was a boy. I saw a boy only a few years older than me that has a great weight upon his shoulders. He is acting so tough even though he probably hadn't had a "normal" childhood. He probably doesn't even know what rest is. Heck, he probably doesn't even know what fun is!

'You know, I kind of miss my adoptive parents,' I said. I don't know why I felt that I need to say something like that but id sort of just slipped out of my mouth.

At his glace I grew more confident to continue. I sighed and plopped down on the rich green grass as gracefully as I can.

'I never knew my biological parents. I was an orphan in a hospital, or that is what my parents had told me. They said they found me, barely alive, at a warehouse and I was brought back to the nearest hospital. After a few months I was good to go…but where to?'

Another sigh escaped as I laid down flat on my back to look at the swishing leaves still in my field of view and the forms the clouds make. I don't know why I am telling a complete stranger, a completely dangerous stranger, my pathetic life story that only my closest friends know. But still I continued because for once someone was listening not because they have to but because they are really interested.

'My parents heard of me not having a home to claim as mine…and as they say, the rest is history. They came to my rescue. After another year, when I was two years old, and no one still came forward, they made me an official Haruno. I could never have asked for better parents.'

I fell silent as I relived a few memories. Me sneaking up to a man, clad in a Santa suit, trying to fix up the itchy white beard. Me letting out a small warrior cry as I lunged at the very same man from my first memory, only now in shorts and a t-shirt, and I pushed him and me into a swimming pool. Me being taught by a woman with long brown hair how to cook and mold rice balls with many different filings.

'What happened?'

I was shocked out of my day dreams and I realized that I was taking too long in continuing.

'Oh, um…five years ago, when I was sixteen, they were killed in a car crash. It was the night I was performing…'

I saw him turn his head to look at me through my periphery vision; pitch black hair swishing next to his eyes.

'What did you perform?'

'I danced and played the violin. It was that night that I realized that I need to scrap all my dreams and start over. I didn't want anyone to go through the same pain I had to go through. I dedicated my time in studying. I wanted to become a doctor. I wanted to save people so no one can experience the pain of losing a loved one too early for their time.'

'Hn,' acknowledged Sasuke as he shifted into a more comfortable slouch. We sat in silence, me enjoying my small bout of freedom and Sasuke looking deep in thought. After a while Sasuke broke the stillness by standing up. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black pants and he turned to face the mansion.

'Come.'

Oh…time to go. Well there goes the idea of him being nice and less commanding to me after I shared my sad life story.

I quickly stood up, not wanting to anger him, seeing as the gun tucked into the sides of his jacket was visible as he stood up. As soon as I was on my feet he was walking. The trip back to my room was silent. For once I didn't know what to say to someone. My temporary room's door came in sight after many hallways, some of which I recognized from my trips to the kitchen.

He, surprisingly, opened the door for me and I slowly walked passed him. It is at least good to know the age of chivalry is not long gone and dead yet. I jerked in shock as he grabbed my wrist.

'You…may go to the library throughout the day. No wandering.'

I stared, shocked, at his blank face. Then a smile bloomed upon my lips. I won't be told twice.

'Thank you,' I said in earnest. Really, who would have thought I would be a prisoner of modern war but being treated like a too valuable princess.

'Hn,' was all he said before he released my wrist and shut the door.

He…was such a confusing man.

* * *

**Done. let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sasori *bored*: When do we get to appear in the story?**

**Me *huff*: soon! stop asking me already!**

* * *

It has been days since I told the girl she may roam around my library. I acted on a whim when I told her but that night, while lying awake, I couldn't decipher if it was a negative or a positive stance. Meaning she could now walk around freely and tell anybody that comes across her she is just "lost", but also if she is in the library she won't be able to escape my sight since I can hear the library door open and close all the way from my study at the back.

Thinking of my study had me reminded of a new pile of paperwork I need to complete and my need to prepare for my next trip to "visit" some members of the Sound UNIT.

With a groan I stood up from my usually very comfortable king size bed to get ready for the day. I slept in late today because I stayed up too late last night. On my way to my study, that I'm starting to loath, I passed Naruto, who was up even before me, and that's saying something. He was carrying a tray with tea and slices of cake for Sakura and himself. A very sweet brunch if you ask me.

Stepping into the library I froze on the spot. Sakura was draped on one of the plush couches with a book open on her chest. Another three books was next to her right hand.

She was asleep. Naruto just went to her room. She is not asleep in her room. Oh man, he is going to freak. Just to prove my point I heard a distressed yell from Naruto all the way from the third floor to the library. Sakura shifted in her sleep but did not wake. Not even a minute later the blonde idiot burst through the doors almost screaming,

'She's gone! She's not in her room! Sakura-chan is-'

'Mmm-'

Four pairs of eyes swept to the slumbering girl. She shifted a bit and her right hand that was lying so conveniently next to her knocked at the small pile of books. That seemed to wake her. She jerked; her eyes shot open and she sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes flickered across the room and then landed on us. I could practically see the confusion turn to utter panic as she realized she broke the condition I set if she wants to read in the library.

Naruto's mouth hung open next to me. The idiot.

Sakura was on her feet in a second; straightening her new summer dress and smoothing her oddly colored but still beautiful hair down. Beautiful? Damn her innocence must be rubbing off on me.

'I…I…I am so sorry. I …I must have…well I did…fall asleep…and…and…'

Her blabbering was cute but it is getting annoying. I was weighing the option of letting her suffer a bit more or not. Obviously she didn't mean for it to happen so it wasn't really her fault. Seriously…I'm getting too soft. Glancing at Naruto I made up my mind on her punishment and I stalked towards her.

* * *

Dear Lord, oh dear any god up there that even has a sliver of mercy please have pity on me! The nervousness clung to my stomach and I could just feel the stress working up and down my spine and making my legs weak. And oh my soul I was blabbering like an idiot to try and stall the inventible! I am so going to get killed for this! He was kind to me so far but I rode out on their hospitality and now I over did it.

My words got stuck in my throat as Sasuke stalked towards me. My breath hitched and I could swear my heart stopped even though I swear there must be a whole lot of adrenalin surging through my veins. Oh boy, here it comes. I was half expecting my small life to flash before my eyes like in all the books that I read.

But…dark eyes that border on black stared deeply into my own emerald ones. There was so many emotions flickering through them if you look close enough, yet at the same time not. He is such a confusing man.

He was so close I could smell the husky cologne he wears. I could make out the shifting grey color in his black eyes and I could see rippling muscle beneath his revealed dress shirt.

Then he reached out.

I was grabbed by the waist, his large, warm hands palming my sides. I was lifted off the ground like I weighted nothing and then slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His shoulder dug into my stomach and my breath whooshed out of me by the sudden force. I felt like a ragdoll suddenly.

The carpeted floor swung in front of my eyes as Sasuke strode out of the library with strong, even strides; one arm holding me by the lower back and the other holding me by the bottom! Ah! The bloody pervert!

'Let me go! Let me down! I'm not a freakin' ragdoll you molesting pervert! Let me down!'

I pounded on his back with balled fists but other than a small grunt it seemed as if I was punching a stone. A bloody hard stone. His hand around my waist tightened warningly but otherwise he was unfazed. I paid no heed to his silent warning and I aimed another hit for his side but instead of hitting him I hit a gun.

'Owie…'

I could practically feel his smirk as I rub my stinging hand. A door was pushed open and I blinked as the light around us brightened. We were outside. I lifted my head to see better. The garden from last time was on my right and the grand door we came from was occupied by a grinning Naruto, Suigetsu and a few others I recognized but couldn't put a name to. We came to a halt and all I heard was,

'You are annoying,' and ', this is your punishment,' before I was lifted off his shoulder and dumped into a swimming pool. My hair and new dress made a halo around me as I sunk to the bottom. I flattened my bare feet on the bottom and pushed myself up. I broke through the surface spluttering and I vigorously tried to wipe away the wet pink strands of hair that clung to me with one hand.

'Wha-'

A loud yell was all warning I got before Naruto, quite literally, dropped like a stone into the large swimming pool. Water splashed everywhere almost making me think I was drowning again. I watched as members of the supposedly fierce mafia gang all began jumping in around me with yells of their own. I looked up and black eyes met mine again.

The smirk said it all.

Oh no! He was so not getting away with dumping me in a pool!

I quickly reached the side and wrapped my fingers around his nearest ankle…and pulled as hard as I can. He stumbled and then he splashed in beside me. Only when he came back up with a deadly glare did I finally realize there was a silly grin plastered on my face because I couldn't for the life of me wipe it off. In a fit of happiness I splashed a small wave at him. His eyes grew large as his already wet hair was swept back.

It was when he splashed me back did I realize that everyone had grown quiet up to that point. It was only once Sasuke snapped that the full out water war started. And damn I was glad I wouldn't get this water bill especially after the struggle. Naruto had at some point wrestled with Suigetsu and succeeded on pulling of his pants. I don't think I want to relive that embarrassment.

'Ha-ha, come and get it Shark-face!'

At that point large hands covered my eyes.

'You do not need to see the hideousness that he resembles,' Sasuke said from behind me.

'Oi!,' came the indignant cry from Suigetsu.

'Yeah, Sakura-chan! Rather check out _**my**_ awesomeness!'

'Dope…you are even worse…'

Another person, Kiba if I remember correctly, yelled out through the laughter,

'Don't let Hinata hear you say that to another girl!'

Naruto's yell was promptly cut off when he was dumped into the water again.

* * *

**Annnd?What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got another capter here! Hope those of you who is reading like it! :)**

**Still don't own Naruto..**

* * *

I'm so excited, yet I know I am still asleep. Or well, half asleep. It was the small streak of sunlight that fell across my eyes that really brought me to full consciousness. As I stare at the ceiling a silly smile grew on my face. I really don't remember when last I was so happy in a morning.

When I got out of the pool yesterday, after I deemed myself wholly drowned in water fights; my dress was sticking to my body like a second skin. I was practically slow walking back to the house because of the amount of shivering that wracked my body. Maids from the first floor (I figured out they are only allowed to the upper floors when needed or called upon directly) rushed at us with big, fluffy towels. I was trying to drown myself in my towel as I walked back up the stairs and, embarrassingly, Sasuke turned me the other way when I took a wrong turn accidently on the way to my bedroom.

By now I realized I would never be able to escape if I didn't even know all the hallways I need to take to reach my own bedroom!

Before I could enter though, Sasuke caught my wrist…like last time. Sasuke had said,

'Tomorrow. I am getting you more clothes. Be ready early,'

And then he let go and stride into the room next to mine.

So here I am, grinning like an idiot while getting ready to go clothing shopping with a mafia boss only about three years older than me and who is too handsome for his own good it is suppose to be illegal. How I managed to avoid blushing in near proximity to him is a feat all on its own. When the knock came from the door a sudden shyness had me hesitantly open it. There stood Sasuke in his usual casual grace wearing his usual black tux with the jacket open and his dress shirt not tucked in. I observed that he only do that when he is in a "good mood". For some reason he looked even more handsome, which is ridiculous! He led me down the hallways, which thankfully is becoming more identifiable, and we were me by Naruto and a silver-haired man about in his early thirties in the foyer. From there we proceeded to a sleek black car and we were off.

I felt totally underdressed in my shorts and tank top, yet was so excited I am surprised I haven't started to bounce in my seat. I haven't been to the mall in what felt like centuries. That was why I was totally speechless when we made it to a round of fancy boutiques. I knew he was filthy rich but this is just…he doesn't need to rub it into my face! He surely isn't expecting me to wear such costly clothing as normal attire, isn't he?

Apparently he is.

I practically had a heart attack when we entered the first shop. We were immediately helped by a woman on such tall high heels that I thought she could resemble a lamp pole. And don't even get me started on the clothing she wore…or the lack thereof. I swear she had on five pounds of make-up on her face too. Her you-know-what could fall out of her top at any moment and if she walks too fast anyone would be able to see so far up that skirt that the mere idea of panties wouldn't even pop into your head. Yeesh, and I thought I wore too little.

'What can I help you with, sir,' she purred at my escort. I could hear the muffled snickers of Naruto behind me.

'I am in no need for help, I will call you when are needed,' was Sasuke's blunt reply.

She resembled a guppy out of water at his rejection but she recovered rather quickly and with a last flirtatious glance she was on her way.

'What are we doing in a boutique?' I asked curiously. I saw Sasuke glance at me before replying,

'Every girl deserves beautiful dresses.'

* * *

I padded to the bed where a beautiful Persian blue gown is waiting for me. After my embarrassing shopping trip with Sasuke I was invited to a formal dinner with the higher ups of the gang. Apparently Sasuke's brother is here.

The shopping trip was embarrassing. After the first few dresses and designer clothes I picked out it was promptly decided, by whom I don't know, that I will do the fitting and the men will do the picking. I ended up modeling my new dresses. His excuse was he is "not paying for ugly dresses".

I wiggled into my dress and, with a little bit of difficulty, I managed to zip it up. Checking that my hair was still in place in its fancy up-do I walked up to the door where my newly acquired high heels awaited. Just as I reached the door there was a steady knock. I opened it to reveal…Kakashi? He was dressed in a more formal tux then earlier today. He also had his trusty book pushed up against his nose but when he saw me he took a step back as he pocketed the volume. He indicated for me to twirl and with a proud smile I turned in a full circle for him, making the deep blue swirl around me in wonder. To my inner embarrassment I blushed as if I'm seeking the approval of a dad when I'm going to a high school dance.

'You look gorgeous. Miss Sakura,' Kakashi praised.

'Thank you.'

He held me steady as I slipped on my heels and then he asked me with a teasing voice,

'Are you ready for dinner with the best of the best?'

With a grin I nodded enthusiastically and with that he led me down the hall; my long pink hair, done in delicate curls, following us.

Descending down the stairs in such a beautiful gown made me feel like a princess being escorted to dinner. How this mafia gang keeps up with the life and attire of royals I would never know but I know that I sure as hell could get used to it. Walking around in gorgeous dresses would definitely boost my feminine pride. At the base of the stairs we turned right into the long hallway that I assume would lead to the dining room. At the first door on our right…was a man. And to say he was attractive would be an understatement. He looked almost like the carbon copy of Sasuke, the only differences would be his age, the prominent stress lines on either side of his elegantly shaped nose, his red stained eyes and the longer, straight black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck.

"Miss Sakura, let me introduce you to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother," Kakashi said as we stopped in front of the door and the newly introduced man.

The attractive man, Itachi, smirked my way and grasped my free right hand, bowed down a little…and kissed the top of my hand! I felt the blush spread along my cheeks as he stared up at me from underneath his long lashes. Dear lord, I know I'm practically blind to men but even I can see he's sexy!

"We're looking fine and ultimately divine malady,' he spoke in a deep, calculating tone, his every word measured carefully as he straightened himself again. He never let go of my hand either. Instead he stepped to the side and opens one of the large oak doors.

'Shall we, Miss Sakura?'

How could I refuse such a vigilant…question? I let go of Kakashi's arm, not without the smile of thanks to him first, and let Itachi lead me inside.

Inside…were a lot of people. There were actually quite a few I recognized from the water war yesterday in the pool. Everyone eyed me as I came in and I froze for a moment as all the attention settled on me. And just as suddenly…all life continued again as everyone began talking again as if they all knew me. I was eternally grateful. For once in my life,outside of the hospital, I felt like I belonged. Itachi, such a gentleman, led me to the end of the table on the other side of the diner room where Sasuke was waiting for me…as was Naruto. I was immediately pulled into a hug like an old friend.

'Hey hey Sakura-Chan! You look so beautiful!' Another blush crept onto my cheeks again and it only intensified when Sasuke uttered a "mmm-mm" in confirmation of his own. When Sasuke sat down everyone else did as well. Itachi slid out my chair for me and before rounding the table to his own seat opposite me.

Sasuke was at the head of the table, I was on his right, Itachi on his left with Naruto next to him and Suigetsu quickly grabbing his seat next to the blonde idiot rambling on and on about something to do with a complaint about the new flavors they should bring ramen out in. Suigetsu gave me a wide grin, revealing his filed teeth. The chair next to mine was pulled back and I was relieved when it was Kakashi that settled in with his trusty little orange book open in his hands and not someone I didn't know that would most probably not be very welcoming of me.

As soon as everyone was settled in the feast was on.

Now to give a short description of a bit of my dinner. Naruto stuffed his face in noodles…literally. Kakashi kept reading his perverted book that I swear he read over a hundred times (gross). Suigetsu and his scary shark-like brother, Kisame, fought over the last of the shrimp paté and a red haired girl with ugly glasses, named Karin, glared at me all throughout the meal. Next to her were two open seats that everyone seems to be ignoring. Choji and Kiba had an eating contest that rivaled Naruto's love for ramen throughout the starter and main course and a Sai kid looked constipated as he kept on staring at me. Rock Lee, a boy four years older than me with black, bowl cut styled hair and wearing GREEN SPANDEX kept blowing kisses at me. I'm guessing nobody has the heart to tell him he is being creepy and need to get a life. Poor boy. Itachi keeps flirting with me and I keep stealing glances of Sasuke. Ten Ten, a girl with chocolate colored hair tied up tightly in traditional Japanese styled buns, was laughing at my misery. I made a mental note to meet up with her and keep up my friendship-making-skills on the go for she was one hell of a girl with a sharp tongue. There was a blonde guy that I first mistook for a girl until he talked. But what freaked me out wasn't that he played with clay but that he looked almost exactly like Ino, only the bangs in front of his one eye was on the opposite side than Ino's.

Then there was a red haired guy that keeps eyeing me like he's mentally undressing me witch really made me uncomfortable. There was this full on metal man with flaming orange hair and grey ringed eyes that kept whispering to a blue haired woman with the same colored eyes as me…I think. It's hard to tell because she keeps looking down. Weird. Or maybe I'm not good enough? Oh boy, I hope I don't have something on my face!

Neji looks even more constipated than Sai and I'm still shocked that shy little Hinata's cousin is in the mafia. I wonder if she even…OH MY G-…didn't Kiba say something about Hinata and Naruto dating when Naruto wanted to pull down his pants during the water war yesterday?

I leaned closer to Sasuke and, seeing me, he did the same in response.

'Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata…does this Hinata maybe work at the hospital as a nurse, is very, very, very shy and has a last name of Huuga and know her boyfriend and cousin is in the mafia?'

Sasuke gave me one of _**those**_ smirks again and answered smoothly,

'Yes, yes, yes, and yes. How do you think we get medical attention without questions so far?'

He chuckled at my big eyed response. He chuckled! Gosh, I thought mafia bosses don't laugh!

After all…_**that**_ I was so tired. At least the desert was worth the wait.

'I am so full and sleepy. I would like to retire for the night Sasuke. Please excuse me; it was a very nice dinner. Thank you,' I said after I couldn't even keep my eyes open any more or even keep smiling at the ridiculousness of this group. Sasuke helped me up and walked me back to the stairs where we waited for Kakashi to join us.

'You looked beautiful tonight, Sakura.'

Before I could retort Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and extended his elbow for me like a gentleman. Really, how could I have thought chivalry was dead…yet it's the mafia men that own this chivalry, which it kind of scary to think about actually.

'Tonight was nice,' I commented and I glanced out of the corner of my eyes at the silver haired man carefully leading me back to my room, making sure I don't trip on my beautiful blue dress.

'Mm, though formal dinners isn't really my thing.'

'Then what is?'

It was quiet for a few moments before it dawned on me the answer to my own question. Mafia. Right, got it. I let out a silent "oh" at my revelation.

'There we go. Sleep well Miss Sakura.'

'…Kakashi…'

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at me with his one uncovered eye.

'…when would I be able to go home?'

He gave me a long look before he answered,

'to be honest Miss Sa-'

'Just Sakura,' I interrupted.

'-Sakura. I don't know. Things are a bit…complicated right now. Especially after you came into all of this. But, you can hope. Good night.' And he was gone leaving me in front of my door in my high heels and exotic dress with a little bit of light shining in my eyes.

**And there it is. Please Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**;) Don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Hi there you guys,

I am sorry for making you all worry by disappearing so suddenly. I promise I am fine, healthy and still ready to kick some ass!

You guys don't need to worry about me. Oh, and don't worry about my apartment. I will clean it up when I get back, but if some of you can, please see if there is anything to spare! Especially if my mother's necklace is to be found. I didn't exactly had time to check after I needed to go.

If there is anything wrong at the hospital that you need me for, please contact Tsunade. She was my master in anything medical after all and thus would be of much help. If she refuses, tell her I will buy her a case of wind-country's esteemed sake when I get back. Only if she threatens to never come back say I would buy her a second crate! Don't run my saving money dry, you hear!

Oh and don't forget to give in my _reports_! I left them in my office, third drawer sealed with blue wax. No opening! Oh and please go check on the list if I got in, in two weeks time from giving the papers in (only if I am not back yet). I listened to you guys for once and signed my name up for the auditions on the last minute. I haven't got a chance to actually practice but…yeah.

Again, no need to worry! I am fine. Sorry for just this e-mail.

See you guys when I can…

Love

Sakura

* * *

Sasuke watched as the words type itself on his laptop screan. He is in the libary while Sakura was in his study; busy on the computor he set up for her there. He was supervising what she was going to send. He smirked as he watch her click send, and then shut off her computor. In response he clicked his own laptop shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, dear reader. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm in the middle of exams. I promise I'll try next time to make it worthwhile. And remember: I don't own Naruto, no matter how I try.**

* * *

_After the abuse of her parents came to light, and thus no one questioning her anymore for her strange behavior, she was left free to roam. She didn't actually qualify for adoption anymore. At first she thought to-_

Sakura rolled her eyes upwards to the ceiling with a heavy inward sigh. The book sprawled on her lap was quite appealing for the first six chapters of the thirty two. It got gradually more boring and now it was just plain mind-numbing. She wanted to do something, dammit! Anything!

She looked down and across from her curled up position on the long settee to Sasuke's hunched-over-paperwork-form. Really, paperwork can be so tedious that it can give you a unique sitting pose! Okay, maybe that's a tad bit too exaggerated…Anyway, they were both in his study; she trying to read, he doing paperwork that seemed never ending. She almost felt pity for him…until she remembered the shitload of paperwork waiting for her at her hospital office. She stifled a groan.

She uncurled herself, set her mug of, now cold, coffee down on the plush carpet next to the settee and then flopped forward onto her stomach. She heaved another sigh, though this time out loud, into the pillow. Gosh, it is so boring. What to do? What to d- oh yeah, right: can't do anything that involves going "out of sight" of the mafia boss. Hostage remember, Sakura?

Urg! Now I'm talking to myself, great! Just great. Usually Ino and herself came together whenever she has free time and they would watch movies and huddle with chocolate and ice-cream, and then later on they would-

Sakura lifted her head up so fast from where she was trying to smother herself that her neck cracked. If Sasuke had looked he would have seen not only that her hair was so messy and was standing at very odd angles but also the smirk of someone having a not so bright idea that they think is utter genius.

Sakura eyed the cushions on the on the long comfy couch with a calculating look. Then she turned her eyes to look at Sasuke that was still securely looking down at his desk surface covered in papers, envelopes and small packages. Then she looked back at the pillow her head was just moments ago.

Deeming her plan…somewhat safe for her wellbeing she sat up right as quietly as she could. After that task was successfully executed she proceeded in trying not to make any sound at all as she stood up. Task two completed she bent to move the mug of cold coffee to a safer distance and then grabbed her weapon she was about to use to commence her plan. Checking that no one was near the door, and deeming the coast clear, she advanced towards Sasuke in slow, soft steps. She stood still when she was almost a foot behind him. Then for one last time she checked her weapon, back at Sasuke's head and then back at the door. Nodding to herself she took up a stance that would help her keep her balance. With a mighty intake of breath she lifted her arms, making sure to hold the weapon tightly, and then swung the feather stuffed pillow at Sasuke's head…

* * *

**And there's the super short chapter. Please review to tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lara'tjie: I finally found the time to up-date again. I hope you like this short story so far. Again, I sadly don't own Naruto.**_

_**Kisame: C'mon woman! You finally mentioned us but when is the there a bit of action?**_

_**Lara'tjie: *brandishing a rolled up magazine and hit him upside the head* Soon! Now stop questioning me you shark! **_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a blinding headache and a smile on her lips. Why the smile? Well she practically attacked the oh-so serious Sasuke with a pillow the day before. Even though she was locked in her bedroom now after being caught, "punished", and then draped over the shoulder of Sasuke, again, with a smirking Itachi following, the look on Sasuke's face when she swiped the pillow across his face again was priceless.

Yeah, Itachi came to help out too once everyone heard the commotion of her epic bat-…uh pillow fight. A mighty pillow fight it was indeed. She was quickly and drastically outnumbered, yet she never backed down. Ha, she even got in a few good hits too before she was, sadly, over powered by the boys. Really, it was unfair! They practically tickled her to death too!

A groan left Sakura's lips all the way from her laying position, to her sitting position, to her trying-to-get-up position. Gosh, this headache was pounding away like a merry go round with Naruto as the conductor.

Cracking an eye open she almost screamed, almost because the high pitched yelp did not count as a scream, nu uh. At her doorway, inside her room, stood a guard that suspiciously resembled one that once guarded her door the first few days when she was first subjected to her room in the mansion itself. The guard didn't even bat an eyelash at her. Wow…someone took their job too seriously, she thought wryly.

The man gave her a firm nod…but kept standing there looking all annoying and stuff.

Annoyed herself by the apparent stick up his ass she bit out,

'Can't a girl even get a bit of privacy?'

'No,' was the monosyllable answer. Sakura's eye twitched by the man's nerve and practically sprang from the bed, forgetting her headache which made her cringe. Now even angrier she marched up to him, pajamas and all ready to start a battle with the silent idiot.

'Oi! I want to change and I'm not gonna let you see me stripping down which will cause all of my innocence I have left to be tainted. My parents would be dishonored. They will practically be rolling in their graves. My whole being will be dishonored. I will bring shame upon the people who care about me!'

Sakura began sniffing dramatically and continued in her most saddest and ashamed tone of voice when he didn't even budge (he was probably warned of her utter cuteness),

'A…and I …I didn't even have a boyfriend yet…o…or a first kiss…or even a first date yet. Never held hands with a man I love and and-'

'Okay!' was the gruff reply of panic at the sight of her watery eyes that was on the verge of bursting into tears. Sakura had to keep her head down so her bangs and the shadows it created could hide the smirk of triumph.

After the guard closed the door behind him with a "click" she twirled around all the way to the centre of the room with a soft spoken

"Yes! I still got my good 'ol tricks!'

After Sakura's long and contented soak in the luxurious bathtub that was big enough for three people, she got dressed in a loose fitting baby blue dress that went to her heels. It has buttons all the way down from her neck where it had a nice classic collar. She combed through her hair a few times to make sure no knots were left and to kill some more time she tried braiding the long pink strands into complicated braids.

Sakura heaved a sigh of boredom. She guessed because of the guard that the library would most likely be a no-no for her, especially after the stunt she pulled yesterday. And anyway, if she did sneak past the guard, Mr. Grumpy Sasuke would be there in his study.

…but not the kitchen. With a smirk on her face Sakura began to quickly collect a few caps, namely her perfume bottle's cap, the spray bottle and her toothpaste's cap. Creaking open the door she noted that the guard stood with his back to her. She crouched down and when he turned to look down the hallway she threw the caps the other way. The caps snapped loudly against the opposite wall.

Using his sudden turn of attention to assess the awkward noises Sakura shimmied out from behind him and scurried to the closest trapeze hanging from the walls. She almost laughed out loud at the fun of all of this. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would be doing such things. She should have joined the mafia or something instead of the hospital, she thought with a smile. She almost did laugh out loud when she didn't get lost for the first time.

Quickly she entered the kitchen when she deemed it safe that no one was looking. With a smile on her face, she went straight to the freezer to check for some ice-cream. Smiling in delight she quickly grabbed the hand sized tub, shut the freezer door and fished for a spoon in the drawer to her left. Relieving the tub of its lid she dipped the spoon to scoop up a bite sized helping of the toffee flavored frozen dessert. With spoon upside down in her mouth she turned to head back to her room but froze in shock. He had his arms crossed in a blatant display of confidence; he was leaning against the opposite counter and he had a smirk of what she could only describe of utter mischief upon his lips.

Straightening himself slowly, making sure she saw his every move, he stalked towards her. Surprising her, he dipped his index finger in the tub still clutched tightly in her one hand when he came to a standstill right in front of her. Slowly, and deliberately, he brought his hand to his clean shaved face and popped his toffee coated finger in his mouth. At her intake of breath his smirked widened.

Sakura's eyes were probably as wide as saucers by now and her heart was beating a mile a minute as she watched, enthralled, as he dipped his finger into the frozen dessert again but this time he smeared the ice-cream across her nose.

The shock lasted for all but four seconds before her own grin surfaced. This might turn out to become an ice-cream war and this time she would definitely be the victor.

* * *

_**Lara'tjie: I would appreciate it dearly if you could let me know what you think. *bowing deeply* Please REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Got another chapter done. Hope this will be worth it! Still don't own Naruto! **

**NOTE: gore and blood in this chapter. If you are squirmish about it, you have been warned.**

* * *

Sasuke looked up from the newest documents he was going through for the "family business", a.k.a. what the world thinks the Uchiha Industry does. It can get quite a pain to keep up with the pretenses and keeping the real jobs that actually got them up in the high life a secret from the civilian eyes. Most prying eyes that doesn't belong are silenced or can't talk because of needing the Uchiha Industry for something. One of the only reasons he's still putting up with this crap was because with all the pains it also has a lot of fun involved too.

His most trusted men from his own circle, dubbed the "Body Guards", and a few of his brother's division were all sitting around the large oval table; awaiting his orders: Kakashi, Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, Shino, Tobi, and Kisame.

'This job is pretty small fry, really. Some guns that local mafia-wannabes want. Two truck worth of 'em in fact.'

Sasuke let out a small sigh as he placed the papers back down onto the table, making a mental note to check at it again later on.

'Normally I don't even bother with these pocket change deals, but I know you guys are itching for something to do these last few days. I believe amateurs will provide enough distraction. That being said,'

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a side long glance,

'This may be a blue-collar job but these guys _are_ jumpy. No provoking them.'

Suigetsu looked up from his task of cleaning and checking his weapons that he keeps on his person, his eyes crinkling in a sad attempt of faking flabbergasted sadness.

'Boss! You think I provoke people? I'm hurt!'

Everyone else burst into good humored chuckles; all except Naruto. He was practically choking on his laughter. Sasuke walked out with a roll of his eyes. Everyone took that as a sign and many stood up to go get ready, a few of them clapping Suigetsu on the back as they went.

* * *

Sasuke stood on his balcony, contemplating his next set of days that lay ahead of him and if this new job…was such a good idea to do as he has planned. The smell of cigarette smoke alerted him to Kakashi's presence. He looked over as Kakashi leaned with his back against the railing, blowing out smoke as he did. His mask was pulled down and hung limply at the base of his throat, revealing the five o' clock shadowed skin. Sasuke wondered, not for the first time, why he insists on wearing that thing outside of his assassination jobs.

'Using so many men on such a petty job. Seems we're going to have a pink haired supervisor.'

It was more of a statement than a question. Kakashi knows Sasuke well, better even than his own parents.

'Hn.'

'You think it's a good idea?'

For a few seconds Sasuke allowed himself to show his true feelings. He trusts Kakashi.

'I don't know. I noticed she has become…quite comfortable. The others as well. We should remind ourselves who we are. She shouldn't forget it either. It is unfair to her by letting her believe there can be a place for her with us.'

Kakashi heaved a sigh, but said nothing. It is best that the boy figure it out for himself. To change the subject Kakashi brought up another matter that needs attention.

'It seems Sai has finally gone off.'

'Seems so. It was unavoidable. But being short one person throughout the whole organization doesn't change the fact that we have a job to take care off. No matter how trivial. Understand?'

Kakashi chuckled at the boy's seriousness but nodded nonetheless.

'I may take it easy on you guys but don't forget…'

Kakashi just lighted up a new cigarette in response while eyeing the boys lining up at the balcony doors. In about three, two, one…

'Now that being said everyone, quit gawking and get back to work,'

Sasuke stated annoyed as he strode through them and into his room, watching as they scattered away and out said room's door.

Kakashi chuckled and said to himself as he blew out a long stream of grey colored smoke,

'Ah, it's going to be one of _those_ days.'

* * *

'Executive Director Danzo isn't as old as he looks. He just aged faster than usual since a fight where he got injured. He was a former General of the troops sent out in that middle of nowhere battle fifteen years ago.'

'What else could you find?'

'A bit actually. I'm pretty sure that General Danzo was the one that attacked the patrol unit U-Squad. Commanded by Lieutenant Nelson, you know, Neji. He has quite a unique fighting style, trained himself to fight with hand-made modified weapons. He's quite a combat junky therefore it is no wonder that he aged so quickly after his injury. As far as I know, the attack was ordered by an Orochimaru someone. He has no surname attached, which make it very hard to find out anything about him. It is all in all a pretty hush-hush story. And also that Neji and a guy named Sai were the only survivors of that squad. Anyway, General Danzo distinguished himself an army unit in the desert of all places and then started spending a lot of his time going head first into business deals…and that is where the trail is staring to clear up. Root Company set up to wager the prices for over sea countries for petroleum and natural gas. Made to fit legit if you ask me. They mostly handle security for pipelines and negotiations with locals and the local weapon industry, so that is practically cut short yet they never have inadequate amounts of them at hand. They also deliver orders from army to even field units that need them. Think of it as advanced guards sent to do the floor work for political well-offs.'

There was a steady silence as all the information mulled around and conclusions were formed.

'Now why would Sai ask me to find out this for him if he should already know all of this? As far as I know the Sai I gathered info over is the same one that runs under your Assassins Division.'

Sasuke smirked as he looked up from where he was busy filling up his two hand guns. He's not even bothering to bring more for the small fry job waiting in about an hour.

'I believe you already drew your own conclusion, Shikamaru. Thanks for getting back so quickly. Now get back out there with your girlfriend and continue your job.'

* * *

It was night time. The light provided was from the small airport about seven hundred feet from the gathered group and long lamp poles scattered far from each other. The loud clap of a helicopter's main rotor blade tips going through the sound barrier echoed loudly before the thundering noise followed as it flew past the group partly hidden in the shadows to avoid detection, the sound sending goose bumps up a few arms. Once it passed everyone stepped out from behind a car, two large trucks or from containers a few feet away.

A cocky man with unkempt greasy brown hair, shabby clothes that he probably thinks is in trend and with quite a few earrings and facial studs stepped up from the disorderly group.

'I looked at the goods you brought Mr. Uchiha,' the man said gruffly, 'Those are some good quality pieces.'

'I'm glad you find them acceptable. Now just hand over the money and the keys to these two trucks will be all yours,' Sasuke said indifferently as he dangled the keys in his hands while trying not to think about the pink haired doctor behind Kakashi that stood behind the group. He was taking no chances of leaving her in the car, too much can go wrong with _that_ idea. Personal experience added up to that.

A similarly dressed man brought forth a black briefcase at his boss's nod. Naruto stepped forward to retrieve it and as he walked back towards Sasuke he unclipped it and swirled it around so that Sasuke could open it with no hassle.

'I see,' Sasuke was interrupted by the mafia boss.

'I also brought some high quality stuff for you. Sell 'em right and you'll make a lot more than the original price we agreed on. Never can go wrong there.'

'Now I see why you were so reluctant to pay in advance. This is exactly why I don't take this type of jobs. I didn't turn into a drug dealer over night,' Sasuke retaliated coldly as he picked up a plastic packet filled with white powder.

'I don't see the big deal! The payment's all there! Ya stupid? You complaining about an upportunity that could give you more buck?'

In response Sasuke pierced the packet in his hand before talking.

'I told you to hand over the money. Doesn't look like money to me,' Sasuke tilted the packet and the cocaine started spilling out in white puffs as the light breeze helped it along, 'This doesn't look like cash to me. Just worthless powder.'

'You bastard!'

'You son of a bit**!'

'The f*** are you doing?'

'I'm not a drug dealer,' Sasuke replied and in one swift movement he gripped the extra gun in Naruto's jacket, lifted it in one sweep, pointed it straight at the leader of the good for nothing amateurs and pulled in the trigger. The man's head ripped back in a shockwave as the bullet ripped through his skull. He dropped as a bloodied corpse on the ground.

A loud gasp from the car and the words: "Sh*t" and "The f***" was all there was before all chaos broke out between the shaky men.

Gunfire was almost immediate as everyone form Sasuke's group pulled out their weapons and aimed without even batting an eye lash. Several men went down in the first few shots. From there the others got over their initial shock and pulled out their own weapons. They aimed at random, their poses and firing practically screaming "newbie's". Naruto was the last to react as he first had to dispose of the briefcase still in his hands. His orders were absolute. Kakashi would protect her until he got close where he would hand her over. He was to protect Sakura at all costs. As he made his way to the sleek black car he aimed for a guy with thick Rasta hair that was too close to Sakura. The bullet shot through the man's skull with super force that made the man's blood spray across the back window even before he could slump face first against the car in a dead sprawl. Sakura gave a jerk in Kakashi's arms as she watched with wide eyes the man slump to the ground in front of her. As Naruto stood in front of Sakura he began joining in on the fight. No snipers were set up for this peanut job so he would have to do if someone got to close to anyone. Twice he got the chance to splatter someone's brain out.

Everyone from Sasuke's organization stood their ground and nailed the mafia with head or chest shots without breaking a sweat. It obviously displayed the lack of skill (amateurs). Sasuke stood halfway before Naruto, making double sure that no stray bullet would hit her even if Naruto was with her. But just because they were standing in front of her didn't mean she didn't see anything. The last off the gunshots went off as another plane flew over them in its attempt to land thus effectively making sure no one would come snooping around until they are gone because of the mistaken sounds.

* * *

From far away a man decked in all black pressed a pair of army binoculars to his eyes as he surveyed the fight.

'Mmm, so they took out a group of twenty amateur without breaking a sweat. No surprise there. Oh, looks like the girl's with them. Wonder why?'

* * *

After a quick burial for the fallen men they all took off. Kakashi and Sasuke took a truck and Suigetsu, his brother, Kisame, and Shino took the other. That left Naruto, Kiba and Tobi with Sakura. It was hard for them to see her huddling in the corner while shivering in fear of them but safe guarding her and making sure no one began shooting at them was first priority. They kept silent for her, giving her space to work through what had happened while they kept an eye around the area. Even Tobi, with split personality and all, was strangely silent.

They were all gonna have a big long talk with Sasuke for this.

* * *

_**Lara'tjie: Another one done! I hope I didn't leave anyone confused. Basically, Sasuke realized he's starting to feel something for Sakura and he thinks it is unfair to her to be loved by murderers. He thinks he is unworthy of winning her love. Therefore he took a small fry job where he knew sh*t was gonna go down so that she would be reminded who he was and what he does for a living. Hope that cleared up any confusion. Please feel free to REVIEW or PM me if there's more you don't understand. JA NE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura was lying on her bed, thinking as the midday light burst through the windows. The night before was…fearful. Admittedly, she had seen her fair share of blood and gore and bullets but seeing cheerful, happy go lucky Naruto pull that trigger and seeing the bullet making a man smiling with malicious glee down at her slam against the car; leaving a bloody trail behind as he sink to the ground…

Seeing _**him**_ pull that trigger.

A shudder traveled down her spine as vivid memories of the failed transaction flittered before her mind's eye. Sakura knew exactly why _**he**_ took her along. And she got the memo, no matter how hard it is to swallow the bitter pill. They were dangerous and she was supposed to remember her place.

She was getting too close to them.

But even though she had fear rolling through her gut…the grace and the ease the men portrayed last night was awe inspiring. It was like they were one with their weapons. It could let any man shiver in their boots.

She could see why Sasuke was so suited for this type of job. No, not job. Out there it isn't a job for him. It's his Kingdom. And he could control it with nothing but a look. Sasuke Uchiha is…there is no word for him. Or either, there are too many. He has so many adjectives collected to his mere name…

A knock on her door brought Sakura back to reality. Should she? The person would come in any way. She heaved a sigh. Damn her manners.

'Coming,' she called out softly.

It was Kakashi. He was leaning against the wall and when she opened the door he looked up from the orange colored volume he always seems to have in his pocket. On reflex Sakura's eyes fell on the black and silver hand gun that would be stuffed inside his jacket but she quickly averted her eyes hoping he didn't noticed her slight shift of attention.

He gave her a crinkly smile…or she thought he did; she couldn't exactly tell with the mask. Her only clue to his expressions is his visible very dark brown, bordering on black, eye. She noticed the black patterned bandana was pulled low over the other eye today.

'Why good afternoon Sakura!' he said cheerfully.

'Hi,' was all she could muster. She didn't know what to say or do. He was a killer, yet he was so nice to her.

'Do you want to go take a walk? You can't stay cooped up inside forever. Lucky you Sakura. Everyone had a good long talk about you.'

'Oh? Good or bad?' She really hoped it was good.

Kakashi held the door and then closed it behind them once she stepped out.

'Good. You could start hoping.' He answered simply.

That was all that needed to be said. Sakura knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about. Her mind flashed back to the night of the formal dinner where she questioned him about if she would ever be able to go back home. When Sasuke grudgingly allowed her to send that controlled e-mail she had started to get her hopes up, but last night they were all shattered to pieces. Hearing Kakashi say it…lifted my spirits a bit. But she knew better now. She would stay out of everyone's way and hope that Sasuke deem it fit to post her back home not to long from now. And just maybe, maybe she would live through this.

They walked to the gardens in silence. Sakura was more aware now than ever before of Kakashi's grace as he walks and her mind constantly reminds her with short flashbacks about how dangerous he really is too. But…she felt more safe with him than fearful though. She didn't know how it would be with Sasuke though. She didn't know what to think of him. She knew for certain that he's going very light on her, if it because she's a girl or because of other reasons she doesn't know. And that's what makes her wary. He could decide at any moment he likes to actually put her through what real prisoners go through.

That reminds her actually of something that was bothering her for a while now.

'Hey Kakashi?' she started, unsure how to ask her question.

'Mmm?'

'How…how come you guys don't get even remotely close to being caught?' she asked curiously.

He let loose the first real laugh Sakura heard from him that made her lips quirk in a suppressed smile.

'Oh, there are times where we got real close…but I know what you mean. I won't bore you with all the other details,' he sighed before he continued on,

'To put it shortly: Sasuke's family is a huge financial benefactor for the TMPD and invests in many businesses. That's how they mostly get by as **legal**. See it like this: It is their first defense barrier.' _(TMPD: Tokyo Metro Police Department)_

Oh my-you can't be serious?

'Wait wait. Are you telling me he's practically the head of the freakin' police force?' Well that explains a lot!

'Essentially. That is the face of the Uchiha's to the public.'

The people practically worship the _Uchiha's_ because of the low crime rate in contrast to other continents and also for the financial help they provide. The people never even think twice of the underground world and that the Uchiha's could practically own it. A flash of sweet Itachi and Sasuke flashed in her mind. It is all thanks to Sasuke. He plays the new head of a legit company well, yet he also runs most of the weapons trading company underneath it all. AND he personally sees to transactions and goes on some of those very missions he gives out to his men.

Dear Lord! _**What**_ did she get herself into? And the worst of all…she came to know all of this just when she realized she came to like Sasuke more than she really should.

* * *

**Hope it was alright. Thank you for the reviews very much! I realized you are right Celestial Requiem: Sasuke is a bit too nice. At first I thought it would be okay because he was trying building the "company" from his own point of view and because he doesn't like killing or harming innocent women. But I will see what I can do on the following chapters…hopefully because of the changes the drama would be worse in the end! ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I have another chappy. Sorry it took so long, but I had to help my best friend with her stories, she got a little stuck and she needed me to edit her brand new story which took longer than expected.**

* * *

She couldn't sleep. And when she does she has nightmares of Sasuke turning on her. She hasn't seen him for a few days and that's what scares her. She has no idea how to react when confronted by him. She had seen him kill. She had seen, on that day, how he gunned down some of those men. Who is to say he didn't pull that exact stunt on some innocent people?

But all in the same, she is pretty sure she had never seen the _**real**_ dark side of him.

And that is what she is dreaming about. The scenes are never the same. She now had been strapped to a table, taken hostages through very brutal means, and even looked into the barrel of one of _**his **_guns. But they all have the same ending for Sasuke. He turned into a monster, literally.

Red, sinister eyes. Long, wild spiky hair. Sharp teeth. Maniac smile. Sometimes his physique changes as well. He turns bulky, grows twice his normal eyes, skin streaked with black marks that spiral up his skin like veins.

And he was always killing. There was always blood and gore and guts and more blood everywhere. There was blood on her, on him, on the victim, on the floor, dirt, walls, cement, and sometimes even the bystanders, if there were any.

Even her glorious suite is getting restricting. The walls felt like they would cave in on her sometimes. If she closes her eyes, she could probably recall every nook, every crack, every crevice, and piece of wall with hasty brush strokes of paint because of her intense staring she does when awake. But she doesn't want to ask if she could go the library and gain the chance of running into Sasuke.

It was just her luck that when Kakashi came by, that he mentioned that there was a cello in the ballroom. She practically jumped at the chance.

'Give me twenty minutes to get dressed and finish eating!'

At his nod she closed the door and quickly pulled on a blue cotton dress with three quarter sleeves, slipped on some comfortable buckled sandals and stuffed her cheeks full of savory mince, eggs and toast that served as her 9 o'clock breakfast.

Kakashi was already waiting for her when she opened the door. He was leaning against the master door but straightened himself before the support of the door gave in. If only he wasn't expecting for her to come out at that time. It would most definitely have made her day if he fell over backwards.

Kakashi didn't stay like she thought he would once they reached the designated room. In fact he left with a horrible excuse of having to guard the fish pond. The jerk! He could have at least given her a proper excuse, dammit!

But in any case it suited her quite well. No embarrassing moments then.

She closed the door when he turned his back to make his pond-guarding escape and then promptly caught her breath. The ballroom was magnificent. She was once again reminded of the sheer wealth that Sasuke possessed. It was actually kind of sad that even with all the riches in the world, yet it wasn't used for happiness.

Meaning, why would Sasuke have a ballroom, if you are not going to use it?

Half pillars climbed up the walls with amazing patterns of real looking flowers and leaves. The ceiling was painted with faded greens and blues and reds and other beautiful colors; forming a detailed picture of a garden with people garbed in all types of older generation clothing. The end of the large room was covered with big windows and a glass door that led to a beautiful patio that overlooked a piece of the magnificent garden surrounding the mansion.

Sakura headed for the corner of the room where a Grand Piano and a cello already on its End Pin awaited to be played. The piano's fallboard and top board prop was open; the red felt on the keyboard was yet to be removed though.

She took a moment to admire the pieces of grand work before she sat down on the offered seat. It took her a few scratching notes to get the feel of the instrument again. A few notes that had her reminded of her parents and that they died in a burning car crash on the way to the concert where she would have been performing at. A single tear slid down her check when she couldn't find the memory of their voices. She felt like the worst daughter in history! How could she forget such a thing? Yes it was a long time ago, but still!

Her hand automatically began brushing the bow across the strings; the music filling her every pore as it sunk into her ears.

She was a pathetic daughter and a pathetic doctor. She had lost quite a few patients while working at the Emergency Unit! She was never that bad when she was in the Paediatric Ward! Sakura could still hear the anguished screams of family members and friends as the news about a deceased loved one sunk in. Sakura could also hear the yells and screams of those that accused her of not doing her best to save the person that landed on her.

She was a weak captive as well. Allowing herself to come close to them and letting her emotions control her amongst these…killers! That is what they are, and she just took them for normal human beings because they act the parts!

She allowed herself to be fooled by their normal behavior and tendencies even when she knew they are monsters deep within. How can they lead a normal life when they kill? She doesn't understand them.

Kakashi is a prime example. She felt safe around them…well most of them and she knows she shouldn't.

The music flowed into one another as her bow never paused. One medley after the other, one song flowing into another, echoed around the room. Each note bringing forth memories; be they good or bad.

Sakura could remember how she usually played to her heart's content. She lived through her cello. All her emotions usually came out through the notes she produced. After all these years…the emotions are all dark. But she couldn't help it.

Sakura hadn't even notice when she closed her eyes. They music flowed so deep within her than she felt that she was in another place in another time all together. That is why, when she opened her eyes and they immediately landed on the dark haired man, she gave a jolt of surprise.

She froze; the music coming to an abrupt stop, every muscle tense. He gave a sloppy smirk. If it was for her talent, her reaction to his sudden presence, or both, she didn't know.

He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself from where he had been leaning against the still open door. She went to her feet even before she could register it. Sakura was not quite sure but it seemed, for a split second, that his mouth would turn down in a solid frown at her behavior. But before she could even begin to try and decipher if she had only imagined it or not he was upon her.

She stood there, awkwardly with bow in one hand and the cello in the other. And she was fully aware of the gun peeking out from underneath his open jacket…and oh Lord, she could make out the handle of another gun that was tucked in the hem of his pants in the small of his back.

'Sit,' was the one worded command.

It took her a moment to recognize his order but when it registered she practically fell down. She did not want to evoke him and make him mad. Memories of the water fight, pillow fight and ice-cream fight flitted through her minds eyes but were quickly replaced with the images of how he killed with a smirk on his face. Sakura suppressed a shiver that wanted to crawl up her spine.

'My heart will go on.'

Her confusion must have shown on her face because he elaborated,

'Keep playing.'

Oh. He wanted her to play Titanic's Love theme. Oh well that made more sense. She felt pretty stupid. That's quite a sad song he wants her to play…and about love no less. She quirked her bow and strung a few notes to get her rhythm back and to see where she should begin. To her surprise Sasuke slid off the Grand piano's red felt that covered the ivory keys. He kept standing but he began playing the first few notes in a short fashion of using just the one hand.

From there it was quite easy to fall into the pace of the song. This song was an old time favorite and when played by musicians-by-heart then it could never really get too old to play. This was actually the first song she played on her cello for her parents when they wanted to hear if she took her lessons seriously.

As she played the melody, once again, began filling the air around them. He closed the piano again quietly and turned away from her to face the windows.

She never saw it when he let his cold mask slip off. She had her eyes closed and now only played by heart and feel of the strings and notes.

She never saw him sway very, very lightly from side to side and she never saw the small, first genuine smile that graced his lips as he listened to her.

By the time the drawn out song came to a close and she opened her eyes he was already almost out the door…cold mask already in place.

* * *

**Okay, very short explanation. I tried explaining it shortly in the chapter itself, but just to make sure you know why I made her thoughts so dark. Sakura usually played out her emotions with the cello, and when her adoptive parents died in the burning car crash (that's a hint btw of **_**how**_** her parents actually died) she thought it was her fault for quite some time. Meaning they wouldn't have died if she didn't rush to come see her perform. When she finally played the cello now, all her emotions sudden came back to the surface and she subconsciously feels guilty that she played the instrument again that indirectly caused their death. Hence: the dark thoughts…**

**I don't know if I should or not, but I want to make a side one-shot after I'm done with the story about her parents' death because I don't know if and how I should put it in HTFIL. REVIEW me please and let me know what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long! I had this written out but I just couldn't seem to find the time to actually type more that a page. So I made it a tad bit longer than usual. ;) **

* * *

Sasuke walked briskly down the hallways and took the stairs two-to-three at a time to reach his bedroom. He was frustrated beyond belief. As he went he passed a few of his men, but when they gave one look at him they, closing their mouths wisely, practically flattened themselves against the walls. They knew how an in-the-twenties, gun wielding, tux-wearing and studded handcuff man could unleash his anger on the nearest target all too well.

He slammed his bedroom door shut with such force that it rattles in the doorframe. Sasuke tumbled face first down on his bed and he bounced a little because of the well adjusted springs in the mattress. With as deep a breath as he could take he, uncharacteristically, gave a long yell into the plush duvet cover; trying to get rid of some of the frustration within himself.

When it didn't work he pushed himself up and began pacing the length of the large room. He ran his hand through his wild hair again and duly noted to himself that it was getting too long again. He leaned against the high mattress of his bed with his hands outstretched to hold him upright; staring down at the carpet. No answer came though.

_What the hell is she doing to me?_ He thought angrily. He prided himself in how good he is in controlling his emotions, yet he let her get under his skin! He had been with women, he had wanted women, but suddenly they weren't enough anymore. He was hit full force with the need for the certain pink haired doctor down in the ballroom. A pink haired doctor that he could never have.

It…it was plain madness!

She was constantly in his head. That night…when he saw how she looked at him, with such fear, no, not absolute fear but with such appall deep in her eyes…he knew. He knew then and there that he had handled the entire situation the wrong way. He had handled Sakura Haruno the wrong way. He should never let her see such brute things. He knew she could handle blood, she was a freakin' doctor, but seeing people get killed is another matter all together that he should have handled a little more sensitively. And the fear she held in her eyes when he finally gather enough of his pride to go find her, in the ballroom no less…he would never admit it out loud, but…a very small piece of his blackened heart shattered.

It was on a whim, but he remembered that his mother loved to listen to classic songs, and that damned song was the only name he could come up with. At least it calmed him a bit, before he realized his thoughts were never-ending.

* * *

Sakura let out a long, tired sigh as she sank deeper into the scalding water. But the sigh turned into a groan when her thoughts suddenly turned back to Sasuke again for the millionth time that day.

Why can't he just stay out of her head? He was such a weird man! One day he is nice and good and understanding and playful and the next he is dark, brooding, gloomy. And then he's…she didn't know. For now Sakura is going to dub the two sides of him **Soft Sasuke** and **Mafia Sasuke**.

But try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking of him. She'll try to think up medical texts' but it would somehow twist themselves back into the dark haired man. Be it about his oh so dark eyes, his fantastic built, his grin when he smeared that ice-cream over her nose…or the grin he wore when he killed.

With another sigh she stood, got out of the large tub and quickly dried off. With a small smile Sakura pulled on her new pajamas that Naruto had gotten her. It was, ironically, pink and also two sizes to big so it was very comfortable to sleep in. At least the waist band kept the pants from falling off her hips. When a quick breeze flitted through the open window, she quickly went to pull it shut but was stopped when the whole building vibrated. Windows rattled loudly and vases and expensive art pieces crashed to the floor in the hallways. Sakura's breath got stuck in her throat and she stood stock still for a few seconds and her blood started pumping a bit faster.

'What in the world?'

Sakura open the curtain from where the open window was but was so shocked at seeing a pair of sinister looking eyes gleaming at her that she almost chocked on her own breath. Only a gush of choking air past her lips as the scream got stuck in her throat. Without thinking Sakura grabbed hold of the window itself and with a gasp of breath pulled it shut and then as hard as she could she pushed it open again to smash into the mask covered face.

The glass shattered upon impact and the man was sent sprawling across her off-limits-balcony. With a mad dash she made for the door, hoping that the locked balcony doors would give her enough time to get the hell out of there.

Sakura opened her door but slammed it shut with a scream in the ugly, grinning face. Correction, tried to slam it shut. This one was a bit smarter that the other one. He caught the door with one hand and with a chuckle, which sent shivers down her spine and fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach, followed in after her. No thinking, she couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do. Her heart beats in her ears and her ribcage felt too constricting.

She turned to flee into the nearest door, but was just too slow for him. His buff, tattooed arms encircled her from behind and lifted her straight from the ground. Sakura kicked her legs wildly with short bursts of screams. The man squeezed, crushing her lungs together painfully. Air! She needed air! She kicked backwards wildly and as high as she could and thankfully her aim was true. With a sharp huff of expelled air the buff man let go of her and crumbled to the ground; clutching at his groin. Sakura herself almost collapsed to the ground. Instead she leaned on the bed for support and sucked in some much needed breath.

As soon as the spots dancing in her line of sight cleared she made for the open door. But Balcony-man had gotten in by this time but she was ahead of him still. But off course Sakura's escape won't be that easy. Upon realizing it the man on the floor grabbed at her ankles. With shock radiating through her she pitched forward and slammed painfully against the floor; knocking her head with a force that it rattled her brain against her skull. Pain erupted throughout her skull and a powerful headache tore its own path. A groan made though her lips unbidden. Thoughts were muddled by the shake and thus she wasn't fast enough to evade when one of the men grabbed her roughly and forcefully turned her on her back. Hands were everywhere as she struggled. Her face, her arms, her waist, her legs. She opened her eyes when the man settled on her waist to hold her down and keep her from bucking wildly because of his superior weight.

Sakura was about to try to buck him off by ramming her hips upwards but the sharp echo as the gun loaded made her eyes shift sight from the bald man to the barrel staring at her mere centimeters from her forehead, nearly making her eyes cross.

'He he. You're gonna pay for that dirty trick, Girly!'

Her time here in the mansion must have made her mad for she disregarded the warning and with a deep a breath as she could take she kicked with her knees pulled towards her and ducked her head to the right instinctively.

He wasn't expecting her to fling him forward, heck to fight at all with the threat of a gun, so he easily gave way. He lurched forwards slightly and the gun went off with a deafening BANG next to her ears that left her head ringing painfully. The bullet dug into the carpeted floor beside her ear but still she felt the floor vibrate underneath her.

She kicked him off and reached for the fallen gun at the same time. With Sakura's head almost exploding, she almost couldn't sit up. Her ears were still ringing deafeningly and her eyes are blurry from the pounding headache. She had no idea how she actually made it to her feet as she had to memory of it.

The only sound that made it through the ringing was her pounding heartbeat that sounded as if her heart is going to fly out of her chest at any moment's notice. Her hands shook as she tried lifting the heavy pistol, completely forgetting that there is suppose to be two guys in her room not just the one in front of her.

The man was shocked when he noticed his own gun being pointed at his face but his gaze turned knowingly, and a grin surfaced when he noticed her shaking hands.

'You'll never shoot me, Missy! You don't hava guts!'

When large hands circled around her head she panicked. When man number two pulled her back against him via one hand over her mouth and the other over her neck, she lost balance…as well as her grip on the gun. The pulling of the trigger was completely accidental but the bullet still hit home if the scream of pain from man number one as he clutched at his upper thigh. At the shock of the yell the grip on her neck loosened and Sakura flung herself out of his grip harshly. He made another grab for her but as she swung around but the gun was getting to heavy and she lost her grip on it. It went sailing at him heavily and, with surprise, he tripped. But not without taking her with him. He was close enough that he could wrap his fingers around her wrist.

For the second time she went sprawling to the ground. Sakura was starting to panic. She thought she would never be able to get away from them. But she doesn't want to die, most definitely not by the hands of these brutes.

He was grappling at her…or more accurately at the gun that was now between them. She was not about to let him shoot her. She will not die by this stupid man's hands that came in through _her _window, assaulted _her_ and endanger _her_ life!

With the two of them in a hand lock to get full possession of the gun, it slipped from both their grasps and bounced loudly until it landed near man number two, that was still clutching helplessly at his wound…and into the growing pool of blood.

One look at balcony-man, whom Sakura was struggling with just a second ago, and they were both diving for the weapon. She was first to reach it and she swung it to face him with slippery hands. It was pure fight-or-flight instincts driving her now. The trigger pulled itself. It must have, because she had no recognition of doing so herself, or of when she closed her eyes at the incoming man. It was the yell of his pain that brought her focusing back on reality.

He was on the ground again, but this time he was clutching at his stomach. She had shot two people. She hurt two people…with a gun no less.

Blood was seeping though his fingers and onto the carpet. The pool started from underneath him and she couldn't look away as it grew and grew until it expanded around him.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura did the only thing she could. She turned tail and fled.

But alas, she didn't get very far. She only made it down the hall. When she turned the first corner there was another man garbed in baggy black attire. Without a thought she lifted the bloody gun and pointed it straight at the incoming man.

'Don't move another step, or I _**will**_ shoot!'

Hearing her petrified voice he let out a bark of a laugh in utter amusement. He took a step towards her and said,

'You? You don't have the guts!'

She didn't know if it was a reaction to the nickname or if it was because he was now walking towards her, or even both, but when she felt the gun vibrate in her hands as her own fingers betrayed her by pulling the trigger she was on the verge of a complete breakdown. Sakura didn't even hear her own yell as she called for the only person her frantic brain could remember though its haze.

This time she was ready for the yell of pain…but none came, only a few horrifying gurgles and then…nothing more. She knew that sound, all too well. It was the sound of someone drowning in their onw blood as it pool up in their lungs and then up your throat.

It was only then that the reality of it all sunk in.

She was wearing her pajamas, she was bleeding by the head, she was covered in someone else's blood, she had shot two people…and now she had killed someone.

She had killed someone! She wasn't supposed to kill people! She was suppose to save them! Saving them was her passion; it was what she was good at. Killing was for the bad people, and the people who could stomach it, like murderers, the mafia and Sasuke!

Tears were streaming down her cheeks no matter how hard she was trying to hold them in.

Footsteps. She could hear footsteps. They were coming towards her. But how? She though the stairs were the other way. Although it was possible that there were more stairs going down from this floor because she had never went pass Sasuke's room before.

And that was exactly whom appeared. He had heard her distressed call for him. He stopped as soon as he saw her. She was a mess of blood and tears and there was bruising around her neck too. Seeing her so vulnerable and hurt made something in his chest constrict with an emotion he didn't know.

She had a gun in her hands. It was clutched so tightly that her knuckled were an unhealthy shade of white. And there was a man sprawled across the floor. Sasuke quickly pieced together what happened and made the decision on how to handle her. This wasn't the normal rookie's first kill. This was Sakura.

He schooled his face and calmly began walking to her, slow step after slow step. If he moved to quickly it might scare her and if he didn't do anything at all…well he didn't want to think of that.

'It's alright, Sakura. I'm here now,' he tried soothing. She wasn't shooting him, which was good. But she was shaking, badly. He stopped only when he was right in front of her, looking down at her shaking form with concern. He could only imagine what has happened up until the moment when she shot the enemy.

Slowly he reached for the gun in her hands. He clipped the safety clip on, just for in case, and he gently coached the weapon from her grip. He had to pry a finger loose before she loosened her grasp though. When the gun hit the floor in a dull thud it was like a dam bursting. For a moment he didn't know what to do as she practically sagged against him. He just held her tightly to his chest in as much comfort as he could give. He didn't know any other shooting words. He gave her a short minute before saying,

'We need to go, Sakura.'

At the mention of her name she looked up with such expressive eyes, he didn't know where to start naming off the emotions reflecting in them. It took her a few seconds but finally his words registered and she nodded. She wiped furiously at her tear stained cheeks and in the process smeared a bit of the blood still drying on the side of her face and from her hands.

He was going to lead her down the staircase he had come up from, the "secret" one that was just beyond his bedroom. It only went one floor down to the second floor but it would be better to stay mostly out of sight for as long as possible. Especially now that their walls were breached and there were men in _**his**_ freaking mansion! Or well going down the staircase was the initial plan.

Three men had come rushing up through the very staircase he would have been leading Sakura down.

He quickly grab hold of his Glock that was tucked inside his open jacket pocket; holding Sakura with his left hand to his side. Cursing slightly when he realized he still needed to load the gun, but he couldn't release her. He only had enough time to pull the steel slide backwards against his leg; almost awkwardly if it hadn't been for the training he had put in to successfully complete such a technique, before he had to shoot at the men aiming at them.

'Close your eyes,' was all Sasuke said to Sakura before administering two head shots and two shoulder shots. The force of the bullets and the near proximity had their heads pitching backwards, and two of the men's body crumbled to the floor lifelessly. The other man cried out in a howl of agony and was now on his knees with bleeding shoulders and limp arms just hanging at his sides as he screamed out into the air.

The man looked up fearfully, understanding that his life will soon be extinguished like a simple candle that can be snuffed out. But instead Sasuke let go of Sakura with a soothing,

'Don't worry, I'll not going anywhere,'

and took purpose filled strides over to him. Sasuke's plan: he'll live for a few minutes longer if he'll talk.

To say Sasuke was mad was a complete understatement. He was furious. His mansion was unconquerable without inward Intel about his systems! Someone talked. _**Someone**_ talked and had _**his**_ mansion infiltrated, had _**his**_ men been shot at and made Sakura go through that he never would have wished upon her in a million years! Sasuke was always, _always_, in control of things, always three steps ahead of things. But this time, and only this time, he had expected anything but a full out attack. He will make sure that he will never let this happen again.

When Sasuke gets his hands on him…

With rage bubbling in his veins he fisted his hands into the wounded man's shirt and hauled him up, only to force him painfully against the wall that made the man yell out if pain. Good, the more fear he had to quicker he'll talk. Sasuke had no sympathy for him at all at this stage.

'Who do you work for? And choose your words carefully!' he demanded in a hiss. He had an idea but he wanted to make absolutely sure. If he was right then this would be his first mistake on judging character and recruiting a person by those wronged ideas. If the man was willing to talk before Sasuke had to search for the tattoo then he might just consider in letting him live.

'G…go fuck yourself!' the man tried spitting in his face. It was quiet for a second before a mask of what the man would have described, if he had lived, was his impending doom slid on.

'Very well then.'

With a blinding force Sasuke slammed his gun against the side of the man's head with enough force in the blow that it would most probably kill him if left unattended. Concussions really can be harmful when delivered with such a sickening force. He decided that Sakura had seen enough blood so shooting him wouldn't have been such a good idea.

Finding the tattoo was pretty easy. He was wearing fingerless gloves, so when Sasuke pulled them off, the tattoo was splayed darkly against the skin. He recognized it as the moon glyph for power. The all too familiar two dots, resembling the insignia of Orochimaru as a snake's bite mark, was making his blood boil all over again.

Sound Unit: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was the leading enemy. About eleven years ago the rumor going around was that he had eyes on some clever weapons dealers, a man and his wife, that was working on a super quantum computer. But they were suddenly killed by a house break in by two undercover detectives. Their daughter was never seen again since that night, no body was found but there was no proof that she was still alive. Rumor had it that Orochimaru was still searching for the half completed computer even when every other mafia, weapons dealers and illegal companies had given up.

Stories going around now in the underground were that he had found it and was trying to complete it himself. But apparently he needs some hidden formulas and passwords to accomplish his goal of finally finishing it.

Sasuke quickly made his way back over to the teary Sakura and took her back into his arms. She immediately latched onto him again. If Sakura is the person whom Orochimaru is looking for…no, Sakura's innocent…but why go through all the trouble of going after her in the first place that leaded to some of his men being killed…no! Sakura is innocent; she has no idea of any of this world!

Better safe than sorry though, Sasuke thought grimly. He held her tucked into his left side and kept his finger poised on the trigger in his left hand.

As they pass her old bedroom he quickly disabled the man clutching at the doorframe to stay upright; and he got a good look at what caused Sakura to turn into a fighting woman running purely on adrenalin and fear; and then he was leading her down the smallish spiraling staircase. A staircase that was supposed to be hidden by a long drape canvas.

When he successfully got them both to the main stairs that overlooked the entryway he shouted for Kakashi and everyone else on his side trying to keep more enemies from entering the rest of the mansion.

'Quit to the SUV-exit. Kill as many as you can on the way. We're heading to Estates Grounds!'

Better to let the enemy members that would be getting out of this alive think he's a coward and run along to their den empty handed that let a possible leak to the media be caused. He nodded down at Kakashi; hoping he'll understand the silent command. When he nodded back and discreetly as possible extracted himself from the fight to wait out in the shadows Sasuke thanked whatever God that still has mercy on him for having a man like Kakashi on his side.

And then he and Sakura were out there. He needed to get her out safe and sound.

They made it through the mansion, to the garage door and into the nearest car that was parked outside but not without some followers hot on their heels. Sasuke flattened the gas pedal of the Mercedes SLK 55 AMG and shoved the handbrake down. The tires spun on the gravel.

'Seatbelt, and hold on to something.'

Just as the back window shattered loudly the car was in motion and they sped off down the driveway towards his uncle, Madara Uchiha's, private mansion.

* * *

**As usual: please R&amp;R! Bowing as low as humanly possible…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got another chapter typed! I'm very surprised because I'm so sick and typing took me forever. **

* * *

It was late. The darkness swallowed the corridors of the mansion because of the shadows being cast by the small lights still left on that dotted down the hallways in large intervals.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It's long past midnight and the meeting _**just**_ ended. It was a big mess.

Madara agreed with housing him and Sakura and a few of his men while Kakashi and the others go out again to see to his house. That's another thing. The information Kakashi brought back was far from…nice to put it bluntly.

The Intel, Sasuke has a very good idea was Sai's fault, was very throughout. Only a few men outside of his Bodyguards knew of that staircase behind the drape and of the security rosters and networks. Sai was one of them. Sasuke knew it was a risk telling him these trusted information but he had seriously thought that if Sai knew some information that he would take his loyalty more seriously because he felt trusted. It was a serious misjudge on Sasuke's part, and a serious blow to his pride. Sasuke prided himself of being a good judge in character…yet look where they are.

It was apparent that Sai was going after his past in search for more answers than Sasuke could, would, give. He came across some information of long ago missions and misjudged them as the Uchiha's fault. Sai blamed him for being the leader of an organization that he thought was responsible for the killing of his squad members and, before that, his family. Can't Sai see there was a freaking reason he held some information back, dammit? There are some times that it is alright to know, and there are other times that it is best to let it go! Wasn't the information Shikamaru had given him enough!

Sai had gone to an ally of Sasuke, Neji Huuga, in hopes of turning him against Sasuke and gain supporters that would help him in attacking the mansion. When Neji threw him out of his own "hide-out" Sai was angry beyond belief.

And typical of a man that has no idea how to control his new found emotions…he searched out the most wanted criminal of all times. Orochimaru. Orochimaru was all too happy for more information about his worst rival. Sai sold them out for petty revenge. And Orochimaru used that information, promised Sai some petty lies and, while he was at it, betrayed the new found ally, all in one go.

Now Sasuke was stuck with his uncle for a few days at least until all restorations was made to his security, polls on his recruits were made and any harm that came to the mansion itself was completed. He will not take Sakura back to an unsafe house and let her go through whatever it was that she went through again. He thought of letting her go again, she was obviously not needed and held no value to his organization except her medical abilities…but it would be like giving her on a diamond encrusted platter to the wolves. It was very obvious this attack on his house was a distraction to get to her. Why, they all still need to figure out. Nothing made sense and it was very much obvious that Orochimaru knew something that everybody else clearly does not.

Another thing he was worried about…After they were met by his uncle Sakura had asked, in a small voice, if should have some pain killers and a warm bag for a possible concussion…when they asked her what happened in her room…she clammed up. She burst into tears and then refused to talk about it at all.

A few maids had ushered her up to a room of her own, next to his at Sasuke's request, and went to bathe her and put her to bed. The possibility of her being the daughter of the deceased weapons dealers came up a few times until Shikamaru volunteered to go and try to search for some files about her past and what not. By the end of the meeting Shikamaru was as frustrated as anyone else because the only files he could find, hack into or download was of her prestige's…nothing of her past from and up till eight years ago. No school records, no family records, no records of her supposedly well known parents, about their jobs, about hobbies…_**nothing**_!

There's most definitely something being covered up that evolves Sakura's past. That most was obvious. But what? What could be so important about someone that was adopted by people nobody knows? Unless the speculations _were_ true…but it was farfetched. The undercover detectives that worked that case and took the little girl were _**killed**_ by some of the bodyguards that survived and were seeking revenge. They were _**dead**_. The girl wasn't seen again since that night of her parent's murder but even if she was alive it would most probably be a girl from a poor orphanage and was now still living in poverty or was living her life on the streets under a false name. So what was it then?

Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. All this thinking so early in the freaking damn morning was only making his already tired mind even more tired. Sasuke took a left corner into his room's hallway and was immediately trained on Sakura's door. She was screaming, not very hard but screaming none the less. Her door was only a few feet away so it was a quick stride and then he was ripping open the door, almost from its hinges. But no man was holding her down; no man was climbing though the window, no man was in the room except himself. Sakura was trashing around on her bed though.

He quickly shut the door, so as not to wake the rest of the house with her screams now that the door was open, and made his way to the bed in powerful strides. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, her hair was a mess and the blankets were tangled around her feet. It looked like she was practically hyperventilating.

'Sakura.'

Her eyes flew open and she bolted so fast into an upright position that he feared she was going to catapult over the bed. Fear filled eyes immediately landed on him and with no hesitation he climbed onto the bed and scooped her up into his arms.

She immediately latched onto his shirt and let out a wail of distress into the material. Nightmare, he thought, she was having nightmares. But she wouldn't speak of what happened to her!

'Shh, it's alright Sakura, it's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.' After a few minutes she was down to hiccupping and she had let go of the death grip she had on his shirt.

Sasuke held onto Sakura a little bit tighter so he could shift a bit so he could lie against the headboard, he let her slide down and tucked her into his side and pulled the covers back over her, and a bit over himself.

'A little better?' Sakura only nodded her head against his chest but still didn't speak.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she shook her head no.

Alright then, he would speak for her then. Sasuke took a moment to think about something to say,

'It's alright. I didn't want to speak about how I ended up the boss instead of my brother for a long time too.'

By the way her breathing slowed down a bit he knew she was listening intently to him. Good, he was distracting her.

'I'm the second son, as you know, so Itachi should have inherited the position. And it was fine by me. I didn't want to have anything to do with something that cause blood to run. I didn't like weapons and I didn't want to train how to use them like I was supposed to. I always ran and hid away in the mansion, a different one. I build my own mansion as soon as I could to get away from my father.

I hated that man. Still do actually but not as much now as I did when I was still young. When my father found out I was skipping my lessons he personally seen to it to escort me to my lessons. And each second day he would make an appearance in the middle of the lessons to see how I was doing. Itachi was always better than me in everything he did…but apparently I had a knack for weaponry just like he did.

I actually started to enjoy it. It was like an art, because it takes a lot of practice to be able to do something well. When my teacher ran out of ideas of showing me how to shoot…I asked Kakashi to train me. Swords, knifes, hand guns and big guns…'

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. It felt strange to speak of his childhood to someone of the outside world like this. She had as much of a normal childhood, as he did in his world, yet…it was like black and white. His "normal" was training with guns; hers was playing with dolls and running around in a park somewhere. At least she seemed to understand this, and she wasn't judging him yet. He was afraid of what she might say of him.

'But then came the day that Itachi voiced his thoughts. He said he would much rather be the head of the Assassins Division that the boss of the whole organization that seldom gets to go out. It led to a huge fight. My father favored Itachi, yet he just said he didn't want the position that my father was preparing him for his whole life. I loved my brother too much to object the idea.'

"_That is unacceptable!" Fugaku Uchiha roared from the head of the table, food long forgotten. _

"_Father…"_

"_NO! Giving up your birthright is unacceptable! You cannot up and leave like this to let me deal with your younger brother like this! He has not killed yet, but you have. He doesn't have the proper training in running this organization yet you have!" _

"_Father, I'm alright in learning. If Itachi doesn't want it…I'll take over his lessons," a Sixteen year old Sasuke said. He took a glimpse at his older brother from the side but his face was a mask of indifference. Sasuke sighed. He would have to talk to his brother later tonight if he wanted to know about his brother's emotions. _

"_Sasuke, you have to understand your place. Itachi is the heir and you are his follower. I know you well enough and I will not give this organization to someone that will try and do things in his own lonely way."_

_From across Sasuke his mother, Mikoto Uchiha gasped into her hand at her husband's cold words. The room fell silent and only after Sasuke counted from ten back in his head did he speak, but in a voice none had ever heard the boy use before,_

"_You, do not know me __**at all**__. I __**will**__ change this organization, but to be better. I will not run a gang of overgrown, overconfident apes with guns. I will run an organized, profitable organization…in my own way."_

"_And who says you will?"_

"_I do," said Itachi. To anybody else he would have looked indifferent, but for the first time that night Sasuke could make out what his older brother was feeling. Hate had flashed in his brother's eyes as he looked at their father dead on. _

_From that night, Fugaku stopped doing anything other than sit in his office all day and only come out to shower or get some food before he goes back into his gloomy office. It was rare that Mikoto could drag him back to their room. The lessons fell onto Itachi, Kakashi and his uncle, Madara Uchiha's, shoulders. _

'I was determined to prove my worth, and here I am: leading. And I cannot say I regret it. Although I still needed to be able to kill. That didn't come very easy…it was a man practically insane with drugs. He was a pawn from a low class mafia, had a wife and a child, though not like they saw him much anyway. For two weeks straight I confided in myself that I was for the best. His wife and son wouldn't be able to see how he had turned up. How awful he looked, smelled. '

There was a small moment of silence and then Sakura's voice, hoarse from the screaming and crying earlier, broke though,

'What happened next?'

Sasuke half-smiled into the darkness of the room. Finally, she talked.

'I had to move on. The mansion was attacked and I needed to defend myself. I would have died that day if I couldn't have persuaded myself to pick up that gun like I did.'

'Oh.'

It was silent for a long moment. The room had turned a bit darker like it always did before the sun's rays would peek over the horizon. Sasuke actually thought Sakura had fallen asleep until she said,

'Usually when something bad happened or when I couldn't sleep I would open my music box and listen until it stopped. Sometimes I would fall asleep before and sometimes I would lie away for another hour afterwards.'

It took her a few minutes but eventually she went on.

'I had just come out of the bath. It was cold so went to close the window. But…the was a face staring at him. I smashed the window in his face and ran for the door. But…there was a man waiting for me. He got in and we struggled. The man from the window also came in. my head was smashed against the floor a few times.'

Sasuke struggled to keep his hands from balling into fists. How dare they handle her so brutally!

'To keep me from struggling one of the men sat on me and pulled out a gun. It was centimeters from my face. I didn't know what came over me but I kicked him and he fell forward over me. The gun went off right next to my ear. I thought I had burst my ear drums because I could hear anything up until after the second struggle...and where I shot him. One of the men I shot in the leg somewhere and the other in the stomach. Blood was everywhere. My head, my ears, the floor, my hands. I ran out but the man in the hallway stopped me. He laughed at me and…and…'

'Shh, it's alright.' Sasuke held onto her more tightly and she began sobbing into her chest again. The damn bastards, he thought angrily. I will get you back for this!

For the first time since the whole fiasco with Sakura started, Sasuke didn't question his emotions anymore. If he liked her, so be it. If he felt the need to protect her, so be it. But he will not let any more hurt come to her ever again, even if it means he would have to watch from the sidelines after he got her back into her old life.

He would make the phone calls tomorrow…or maybe after he slept a bit. He'll get her apartment fixed up, and get her back on track at the hospital. But fist thing first, after he wakes up: get that damned music box.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I would really appreciate it. BTW, this story is almost done! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Helloo, sorry it took so long for me to get to type this. My life has been real hectic as of late. And to top it all off: I'm in the middle of exams. In two days I'm writing Physics and in three Chemistry, and only today I wrote Business studies. Thank you Rin-Youki. I updated just for you. I typed this up in an hour and I did no back check or read through it so if there is ANY errors…note that I will fix it when I have the time, as with any other chapters. **

**Again, I don't own Naruto. Oh, and before I forget:**** I changed Konan's eye color just for this story! Just so you all know!**

* * *

Sakura felt so embarrassed after her bawling scene but she couldn't find it in herself to feel like a crybaby, because in her defense…it was mentally needed for her to cry like that.

She woke up lying on top, yes on top, of dear loveable weapons dealer slash mafia boss Sasuke. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. But she felt better. Better than the time when she lost her first patient and she had to suffer the night alone even though she prefers it to be alone when sad so she cannot burden others. She had cried her pillow soaking wet and cried even after she fell asleep. Pathetic right?

To keep up her mood she decided she was going to explore. Since she couldn't exactly go around the mansion of Sasuke, before attack and afterwards, she was going to make the best of her day in another one. Sasuke didn't wake upon her moving, and if he she would give him full credit for being a good actor. No one stopped her, much to her relief, as she walked down the halls although a few maids did give her a second or third glance. Sakura quickly find the kitchen and with a bit of hesitation she started on breakfast, or well, almost lunch. When no one came in to drag her away she quickly eased up.

Thinking back she smiled. She and kitchens, huh?

After late breakfast and a dose of mild painkillers for the headache she found she returned to her rom. It was easier to remember her way back no because this mansion didn't have as many short twisting hallways, rather it was long and few. The decoration were also less, though certainly not less expensive. Original paintings decorated the walls and expensive carpets lined the floors. It was a rather simple mansion…well compared to Sasuke's anyway.

Sakura was faced with a problem: she didn't know what to do. No one has stopped her yet in the hallways but she doesn't want to push her luck.

As soon as she stepped foot into the room she was given her emerald eyes were drawn to Sasuke. He was sitting on the edge of the bed…and he was holding a very familiar wooden box.

A music box.

It was the one that she found broken on her apartment's bedroom floor. Only this one is whole.

Sasuke stood up when she didn't make a move to go to him. She didn't exactly how to act around him yet after she practically soaked his shirt and after how he revealed how he got the position that she figured should have gone to his older brother.

'I called to have it fixed this morning,' was all he said before he pushed it in her hands. He looked very uncomfortable. He had an almost indifferent expression on his face and he had his hand thrust in the pockets of his pants; the usual rebellious biker bracelets couldn't be seen.

'My mother's music box.'

She couldn't believe it. Fresh paint made up the floral print on the smooth wood; the cracks, where it had splintered on the sides, could hardly be seen.

'You fixed it!'

She couldn't help but feel exited. She totally forgot about it until last night. Sakura felt extremely grateful. She didn't know what she would have done when she finally gets home and find it.

Sakura flipped open the metal latch. It made a rather sudden click as the springs were released. It was empty, but that was to be expected. The small cracks that should be on the walls of the box were almost nonexistent. She brushed her fingertips along the wood even while she looked up with a bright, almost teary, smile aimed at Sasuke whom was still standing rather awkwardly.

'Thank you. You can't even comprehend how much this means to me,; she said sincerely. But as she said it her fingers brushed along a very small piece of metal that stuck out from the bottom. She frowned.

'Did anyone do anything else with it?' she asked as she tried inspecting the piece of metal jutting out in the cleft of where the bottom meets the side.

'No. What are you looking for?'

'There's something here that wasn't there before…'

'The man did say something about repairing something other than the putting it back together again. Let me see,' Sasuke said; holding out his hand. Sakura handed over the precious box to him. He found the metal tab almost instantly without her needing to point it out. Then he pulled it open like a lid. Out came the bottom.

'What did you…?'

He only frowned at her before tipping the box so she could see the inside. There, all so innocently, laid a medium thick envelope. It had her name handwritten on it. Hesitantly Sakura reached in and took out the envelope. It felt heavy even though it didn't look much like it. With a side long glance towards Sasuke and his encouraging nod she proceeded in opening.

Out came a few photos and a couple dozen papers, some stapled together while others were loose. Sakura instantly recognized a few of the legal documents: birth certificate, adoption applications, hospital records, birthright and name documents…

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. No! It must be false documents! But her parents wouldn't even hurt a fly, never mind do anything illegal!

Sakura didn't even realize that her breathing was getting shallower and her heart was beginning to pump in frenzy. Sakura shifted the documents to look at the first photo. It was her but she was small. Really small. She looked about the age of three in the photo. She looked so happy; without a care in the world. She was holding a small control panel as if it was a trophy and she was being held in the arms of a man that was most definitely not her dad. Instead her dad and mom was standing on either side of the man holding her and a woman with, can you believe it, blue hair. He had orange hair and his eyes were a strange grey. And the women with blue hair…her eyes…were the exact green of Sakura's.

All at one Sakura remembered all the nightmares she had that she never could remember. Images were flashing before her eyes at such a rapid pace that it was hard to focus. Breathing became impeccably hard, Sakura's heart was pumping in her ears, she had no idea what was going on around her, she had no idea that she had gasped out loud, and her eyes became unfocused…

Finally it became too much. Sakura collapsed as she heard the sound of people calling her name, where she's running, hiding in a closet…gunshots.

BANG. BANG. BANG BANG BANG!

* * *

Sakura woke to the sound of hushed voices. For a moment she was disoriented but very soon the memories of just before she fainted flooded to the forefront of her mind. She bolted upright into a sitting position, for a moment blinded by the sudden movement and the bright light in the room. Her heartbeat hammered in her chest.

Immediately, after her eyes cleared, she noticed Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke's uncle, Naruto and a woman she did not recognize. They looked as if they were just waiting for her to wake up.

'You're awake!' yelled an exited Naruto. He came bounding up to her side of the bed with a bright smile that stretched across his whiskered cheeks and his blue eyes were bright with emotions. He tried to crush her in a bear hug as soon as he reached her side but, on instinct, Sakura scrambled back and away from him. For a moment hurt flashed in his eyes but soon confusion override it.

'Sakura-chan, what's wrong?'

'I…I know who my real parents are…I…I saw them…I know what happened to them.'

Sakura doesn't know where to start explaining all her jumbled thoughts. So after a moment she tried again,

'The picture...'

'Slow down, Sakura. Try and collect your thoughts first then decide what to speak,' advised Kakashi from his viewpoint from behind the bed. What? Bewilderment flooded Sakura for a moment.

'…You didn't read the letters and documents and stuff?' she asked, clearly referring to the package of documents she and Sasuke found in her music box.

There was a moment of silence as everyone contemplated on whom will broach the delicate subject of what just sent her to unconsciousness. Sasuke was the first to speak,

'I was about to but Naruto took everything from me. He said that it was clearly yours and thus it is personal. What is said in it?'

Sakura carefully thought over her words. She needed to tell them everything but that would take up a lot of time. And even though she trusts Sasuke more now she doesn't know what anyone else in this organization would do to her, meaning this was sensitive information after all.

'You said that there were other weapons dealers out there that were building on something like a super computer right?'

At Sasuke's nod and of his uncle's shoulders stiffening she continued with a small gulp. This is it.

'Well…I might know where it is…because I helped them.'

Sakura mentally prepared herself for the questions that would no doubt follow. Let's hope they still of her as a minor threat and not someone that needs to be…gulp…_dealt _with.

'What!? What are you saying, Sakura-chan?'

'I'm saying…Pein and Konan Nagato…are my parents.'

* * *

**Thank you again for all those that have review, favorite-ed, followed me. I really really really appreciate it. And again sorry for any errors! Hope this quick attempt at a chapter was okay.**

**NOTE::Review or PM me if you would like me to make a certain twist in the story to make it longer, for I'm almost done with HTFIL. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, everyone that's reading this! : ) I got another chappy! It took me a while because of exams (boy were they tough) but here it is. It's not edited because I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Rin-Youki: I have considered it, so I made some alteration to my original plans for this story, hope you can spot what I did ;)**

* * *

Sakura walked down the white hallways of the hospital, the antiseptic smell being newly imprinted into her mind again. She couldn't remember how long it has been since she had walked down these halls yet the calendar clearly can. Two months and nine days. Seventy days in total. 252000 seconds of getting to know people who were suppose to be fearless, merciless and highly dangerous and would kill anyone they thought a treat to their life and operations. Sakura had no doubt they are fearless and dangerous…but they most certainly are merciful. Otherwise she wouldn't even be here. She would have been a rotting corpse by now if they did what they were supposed to do, what society said they would do. A shiver crawled down Sakura's spine. She decided it would be best if she didn't think of things that could have been, especially when it has to do with her being killed. She should just be very thankful that they took a liking to her and treated her with respect and like a guest in any normal person's mansion…only they had guns and knives and bombs and other stuff she really didn't want to know about.

She and Sasuke…had a fight. It was after the meeting where she had to tell everyone what she remembered when she was unconscious. He wanted to teach her how to use a gun effectively, have her quit her job…and become the mafia's medic, his "gang" to be exact, just so he could "keep an eye on you". Sakura had firmly put her foot down and declared she could take care of herself just fine and he remarked back "if that is so why are you here?"

That promptly sent her into a rage she normally reserved for the jump-off-a-cliff-you-asshole people. Her arguing had him make up his mind to let her go back to her own life with a "go die on your own!"

Well the "die on your own" didn't exactly last because he sent two bodyguards after her for a few days. They didn't act like bodyguards though. If Sakura caught a shadow of them then she would count herself lucky. She only knew they were there because of a sticky note pasted on the inside of her front door.

It had felt weird walking in to her apartment. It didn't feel like hers, even though everything inside were hers…or well, most of it. Everything was so…normal. No ruined couches she spent months saving for, no papers scattered across the room, no spoiled food thrown everywhere…no bodies or bloodstains on her bedroom door. Even her clothes had been replaced with the closet she had build up with Sasuke and some.

Even her telephone line was up and running again. She checked thrice.

The first day of work was the worst. Sakura had a ton of e-mails and paperwork to go though; patients that need to be seen and apologized for. She also not only had to face Hinata, but apparently Ino too. Her best friend knew all along. Her best friend. And to make it worse: Ino and Hinata were assigned as her hospital bodyguards. She didn't even know they owned a gun, never mind shooting it.

Sakura had to tell them her newfound memories. They might have lied to her and used the hospital she treasured so much to help mafia people but Sakura understands that they couldn't just have told her. And besides, even if Sakura doesn't want to tell them, Ino has a knack to bug people to the point where you want to die until you tell her exactly what she wants to know.

Sakura had started on the fact that her real parents were the leaders of a very large and successful weapons company/organization. They did so good that they even started to sell underground to the government and also that they had been building some type of super computer.

Then Sakura had to tell them of the night her biological parents were killed and was adopted by the very people whom killed them. Apparently the Haruno's were good friends of her biological parents in their time of duty. That night she was playing a game, she thinks hide and seek, with a red haired member of the organization with a code name of Scorpion.

_Small Sakura had hid in the wall closet that overlooked a small part of the front sitting room. Scorpion never found her in the time he was at the house; he had left once the Haruno's arrived. It was the gunshots that had Sakura peeking out of the closet. When she didn't hear anything four and a half year old Sakura walked out as quietly as she could…and walked in on her parents' murder scene with two undercover detectives searching through the house. Little Sakura had no idea how to respond to the scene in front of her so it took her a while before she registered that she need to scream and run away as fast as she could. In that time the two detectives noted her presence in the room. In a heartbeat they were coming at her but the child didn't even wait to figure out if it was to make her go to sleep like her parents or if they just wanted to talk to her. She bolted out of the room and turned to go down the hall but the detectives had reacted faster than she did and lunged for her; they tackled her to the ground where she hit her head against the tiled floor. _

_Sakura faded in and out of consciousness with blurry eyes and a pounding head. Just before all the darkness could claim her she heard the man and woman curse loudly as the alarm was suddenly tripped. The man said: "Don't worry, they'll bleed out soon," and then she felt her body being lifted off the floor. After that Sakura woke up in the hospital, no memories or an inkling of an idea what was going on and that her parents staring down at her weren't her parents at all…_

* * *

Getting back in routine was a rather mundane task. Sakura was back home for a full seven days now and it if she didn't remember random memories from her time of "captivity" she would have thought it never happened. Her shadowed bodyguards left her and Ino and Hinata had stopped breathing down her neck. Her life is turned back around to the point where she's even taking on her regular late night shifts.

It was late night, almost 00:25 and Sakura was walking home; her heels' clicking along with her down the streets. She had worked so hard the last few days that she keeps losing tract of time, tonight having been no exception. By the time she would realize she missed her bus and the follow up busses and would need to take the train and walk home from the station, she thought it would make no difference anymore if she continues with the shift or not so she just kept going. Even when nurses come in to complete their graveyard shifts Sakura would go to her office for last minute check-ups to make sure she doesn't fall behind on any important paperwork…or she goes digging for more information by making use of the hospital's secure network facilities.

Sakura didn't know if falling back in this routine so easily was a good thing or bad. All that she does know is that Sasuke won't leave her alone. He was always in her thoughts and it was beginning to bug her senseless.

Sakura turned down the next darkened street, her heels clicking along with the rhythm of her walk, while she adjusted the books and folded coat in her arms. Sakura quickly calculated that she had climbed of the late night train about eight minutes ago so another five minute walk and she would reach her penthouse apartment block. But her calculation soon proved to be incorrect for she faltered in her steps. Quite a few of the street lights were not burning like they should and the rest were flickering eerily. Only one lamppost is still shining its light as if nothing was wrong. Though there is most certainly something wrong.

Under the light was a phone booth with its glass doors shut. But that didn't matter. No, what mattered is the man half laying against it with blood dripping down on him from where it had splattered against the glass sides.

With a gasp of pure shock Sakura almost tripped upon her own feet. She almost turned tail and fled when images of a man falling heavily to the plush carpet covered floor in a mansion hallway flared through her brain. But what stopped her from running and calling for help in a safer place was a drawn out groan of pain.

He is still alive! Steeling her resolve and a inward chastise to herself to remind her that she is a doctor for goodness sake and this can very well be a man that is hurt _**not**_ because of her Sakura took to a half walk half jog in her heels. The booth wasn't far but it felt like forever to get to the wounded man. He must have heard her approach him because he looked up from his miserable perch on the concrete paving floor; his eyes pitiful.

His eyes widened almost unfeasibly when he saw her and he jerked his whole body so that it convulsed with spasms as he tried to move almost as if he was afraid of her! Why?

'Don't worry. I'm here to help!' Sakura stated as she crouched down a foot or two from him; dropping her books next to her.

'NO! Run!'

His voice was hardly recognizable: it was scratchy and rough and hard to hear, almost like he was forced to swallow something that got stuck in his voice box. It sounded pained. At first Sakura was going to adamantly refuse to walk away and leave a dying man on the side road but when she got a good look at those fearful eyes…

It was flickering up at the booth, then back at her, over and over.

He is bleeding out, Sakura can see it, but if looking at the side of the bloody telephone booth will let her be able to help him willingly she is going to do exactly that.

Sakura stood in one step, steeled her resolve once again and walked the tree small steps it would take to see the other glass panel…

It has blood on it…and it is dripping, but not fast enough so she couldn't read the words the crimson liquid is spelling out.

_**Got you bitch**_

There was a very shallow _whoosh_ sound just before the glass of the booth suddenly shattered and exploded outwards, the sound reverberating through the once silent air as shards flew and, the pieced that was too heavy, crashed to the ground. Luckily for Sakura only a few tiny pieces grazed her arms when she shielded her face but no big shards embedded itself in any exposed flesh or dug through clothes.

Sakura had fallen to her knees purely on instinct when the glass shattered, but that saved her life as another bullet whistled past her and it skidded into the road, the sound of the concrete being up lifted alone making Sakura's blood freeze in her veins and dread pool in the pit of her stomach.

Then she took to her feet. She used the lamps being unlit to her full advantage as she jumped into the shadows for cover in a sprint that should not be normal in heels, only being made possible by the adrenalin surging through her and the fear curling and twisting inside her mind.

The man _**knew**_ she was going to die, was all Sakura could think about other than getting the hell out of harm's way all the way home. When she got there, all shaky and out of breath, she barred her door with her couch before she curled into a fetus position on her bed.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would start gun practice and self defense classes.

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you all would leave me a review to tell me what you think, I'm still new at this so I want to try and improve as much as I can for future stories that I want to post. **

**Hope you all liked it! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hellooo there! I have another chapter. My best friend helped me a lot with this one since I was really lazy so she motivated me back up! I hope you like. (Side note: if you like yaoi..My sis here has very good story ideas so you will probably like her work. Her ff name is Raven325)**

* * *

It has been three and a half months and still Sasuke was constantly on her mind whenever Sakura has a spare moment to catch her breath. It was actually all his fault because she was doing fine the first few days. It was after the night of the telephone booth that she constantly was reminded of him. You know why? Because he was in her apartment, even when she barred her front door Sasuke had gotten in. she knew it was him because there was a spoon full of half melted ice-cream on the counter…and it was pointed directly at her freezer where a newly opened tub sat oh so innocently.

Sakura didn't know if she should scream in frustration, be grateful that he was actually still looking out for her or cower because even though she put a very heavy couch in front of her door someone still got in.

So in that thought Sakura decided to leave him be, she can't control what that man did anyway, and while she was at it to try and do some of her own work in between. She took the notion that every time she could she would sniff around for some tad bit of information about her parents and also on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday nights and Sundays she would train. Yeah, train. She found a local self-defense teacher that, luckily for her, knows various other martial arts like taijutsu and kung fu. He was more than happy to teach her because he had no students because one, he is new to the area and two, he has a track record of serving five years; Sakura decided she doesn't want to know if it doesn't directly involve her training.

Let's just say Sakura trusts people less. Sakura is still her boisterous and loving self but she learned her lesson and got the message loud and clear: be cheap with her friendliness but expensive with her friendship. She was getting good at defending herself and if she must say so herself, the progress she made in only three and a half months in the classes sometimes astounds even herself.

She was shocked when she came upon some information that she found looking through her detective, adoptive parents' files she found. It was a mouthful whenever she talked to Ino or Hinata about them, she would just say DDA parents. It was more understandable that way.

She found information at the bank in one of her DDA parent' safety deposit boxes along with two guns and a ransom of cash. She had immediately taken the guns to the police, nearly getting arrested because of her brilliant idea of taking it out right in front of them. It was embarrassing as hell when she finally managed to give her statement about why she had the guns and where she found them. The police had reprimanded her for taking them out without first telling them she had found the guns and wasn't trying to kill anyone.

Sakura had actually wanted to keep the guns for protection since they might come in handy against her attackers, but she still wasn't that good at handling them. She didn't want to accidently shoot herself or someone she wasn't aiming at like she did when they had done the paint ball drill for weapons training. She had shot herself in the foot; automatically getting disqualified because of it. She shuddered when she remembered how her sensei yelled at her for almost "killing" herself in the mist of battle. After that she had to do multiple safety drill and get shot at by him if she did anything wrong, paint balls and tennis balls really hurt. Apparently her sensei doesn't believe in safety gear at all, even when you are just a beginner.

The information on the other hand was about a man she knew fairly well. He was a big "sponsor" for the hospital; also he was a big grumpy ass. He was the man that was mostly responsible for getting their supplies since it would take the doctors and nurses forever to order them whenever their shifts ended. Because of his high position as a big sponsor he acts like some director in the hospital which can be accounted for his personality of being a major jerk and jackass. He bloody thinks he is untouchable! The nerve of that man! What he says must go, even if he doesn't need to be listened to but everyone is too scared of him to say anything against his word. She and Danzo aren't on the best terms because of her stubborn nature which leads her to go against anything if it doesn't seem relevant. Really, some if his orders really aren't that important so she just ignores them. An example is that they shouldn't go through the supplies before his men have gone through them.

Now she knew why that bastard gave those stupid orders: it was because he was using the hospital as a cover to sell illegally. He bought unnecessary, bought too much prescription meds or bought things the hospital didn't need at any time soon and sold them. The hospital never noticed the disappearance of the products because they were too busy and left it all to Danzo. He was using the hospital to help him with this trade and she would make sure to stop him before this hospital was blamed and closed down. Too many people were depending on her to make sure that the medical industry in her town doesn't go down in waste, if they knew it or not.

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily as she finished scanning through the reports she got from the nurses. These women sometimes made her wonder how they had got this job when they clearly didn't even know how to do their job. She looked up at her closed office door when she heard someone knocking on the light and called a soft "come in". She was a bit shocked and a bit of apprehension crawled in her stomach when Danzo walked in; his usual fake ass smile etched his ugly face. She smiled politely, just like she was taught, as she greeted him but he completely ignored it as he went ahead and made himself at home in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. Sakura's eye twitch with anger. Well hidden anger. She really deserved a medal for all her patience!

'Can I help you with anything?' she asked as nicely as she could without trying to sound like she wants to rip his head off and stuff it up his ass because of his rudeness. He simply looked up at her and motioned for her to take the seat next him. Sakura stood up rather begrudgingly, a bit annoyed by his rudeness, and made her way around her desk and pulled the chair out a bit so she could sit more comfortably rather than looking like a duck with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sat down staring at him with a bit of suspicion which made him smirk cockily at her. This meeting didn't feel right to her, it was like he was looking for something and was determined to attain it.

'Yes, it seems like you have found something that I would like back,' he said smiling softly making Sakura glare at him with a little bit of hate. No beating around the bush, huh. He was starting to drop the act of the good supplier. She smiled back though as she spoke she pulled up her innocent card, which she must say is pretty good compared to other cows in the hospital that think they are beautiful swans.

'I'm sorry Mr. Shimura but I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you please elaborate?'

'Then I think I can use your dear friend Sasuke as a bargaining chip, child,' he spat at her; smirking when she flinched a bit at the mention of _**his**_ name. She watched as he pulled out a beautifully made envelope, an invitation card, and he handed it to her. She looked at him suspiciously for a second before she opened it and read the contents. It was an invitation to a fancy dance being held at the hospital in three days. It was to be held in the large dining hall.

'And this is?' she asked; looking up at him. Where is he getting at?

'You will attend the dance. I want you to meet me in the east wing at nine thirty. If you don't show up I'll make sure that Sasuke won't be able to see you. after all, not only you will be six feet under,' he said with a deep hatred laced in his voice making Sakura want to find Sasuke and ask him to protect her from this guy and not the others. This man is very dangerous no matter how frail and old he seems. Sakura got a chill that ran down her spine in the sensation of prickling fingers that had the intent to numb. Danzo then stood up and as gracefully as a man of his age could, left the room leaving Sakura to contemplate her next moves. She is relatively new to this kind of destructive bribery, but she is no amateur when it comes to getting things that she wants. She was going to have to pull out all of her university tricks and rethink how to play as safe as she could…

* * *

Sakura entered the dining hall of the hospital in a beautiful long sleeved black dress that is excellently cut out with lace at the high neckline, ensuring a respectable peek from her cleavage, and on her sides. The dress flared out with her curves from her hips, where before it hugged her middle and the fabric pooled nicely at her feet, covering her favorite floral printed heels. Her beautiful, and expensive one if she might add proudly, hung from her arms while a half full glass of Champaign was I her right arm as she sipped at it all throughout the night. She was waiting anxiously for nine o'clock to come around all the way back from when she first stepped inside the now elegant ballroom at seven.

As soon as it was time she politely excused herself from the conversation which she found herself in at the time and made her way to her office. The halls were silent and night nurses were far in between to be seen; only going on their rounds when the time called for it.

It her office Sakura took out a post office envelope usually reserved for items that are "fragile" and opened it to make sure the CD cover was still inside. She sent out a silent prayer for help and a confident attitude. She just hopes everything works out after this. She knew she is playing with fire but she couldn't help the small, very small, spark of adrenalin that sparked a sudden thrill to set itself free in the pit of her stomach. Sakura is a goody two shoes, and something like this, what she is about to do, makes her actually feel very self-confident. But the feeling was still in its juvenile state. Fear and anxiety was still very certainly present.

As Sakura slowly walked through the corridors of the east wing she quietly noted and mapped out her escape route. It was almost nine thirty and Sakura was dreading meeting up with this self-assured man that reeked of immorality. To her he was a monster that could cost lives at the hospital because of his illegal selling of expensive supplies, if it hasn't already. Now that Sakura has witnessed the bad attempt of a drug exchange when she was under Sasuke's roof she is a lot more attentive to what could possibly be around her.

Sakura came to a stop in front of the door she was to meet the man. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for this encounter simultaneously pulling her face into a more confident one, or at least indifferent. She just hoped that all the gods out there would make her seem confident and not a total mess. She opened the door after a quick rap of her knuckles against the firm surface and walked in to see Danzo with two other men behind him dressed in black suits. They had their hands folded behind their backs which caused their unbuttoned jackets to slide open. Handheld weapons peeked out and it was meant to look intimidating. And to an extent it worked if only it made her a bit more wary. To her they almost seemed like the men in black, the only difference was they were protecting the ugly ass Danzo. At this date and time the men in black sounded better than this.

'I see you came. Smart,' Danzo started indifferently making her want to roll her eyes. Acting tough, huh. Well, if all works out well he won't be able to act so tough for some time to come. She came because he threatened a friend, an annoying friend that ate her ice-cream and played with weapons as a past time but a friend non-the-less. She nodded curtly before walking forward so she was standing about a meter away from his desk were his lazy ass sat. He didn't even offer her a chair! What kind of man is this? Oh yeah, an asshole.

'Yes, now can we get this over with? I want to hurry back to the dance because I had to interrupt a very interesting conversation for this. As promise not to hurt Sasuke and his group I'll give you the DVD,' she said trying her best to act sarcastic and sound like she had done this a thousand times before…which she did but not to this extent where lives were actually on the line. She felt like she was shivering like a Chihuahua on the inside but she bit her tongue to help her keep focus. _Come on woman! I brought dead people back to life, I had surgeries where I was practically elbow deep in people's chest cavities, I had dealt with things far greater than this scum! Pull yourself together! _Sakura thought to herself fervently.

He nodded to one of his guards to grab the disk she was holding out, making Sakura glare when he grabbed it rather disrespectfully and he gave it to Danzo after he opened the package to see if there really was a disk inside. She smiled when she nodded to him when he affirmed his side of the deal with a "Very well, deal is done."

'It was pleasure doing business with you,' Sakura said as she turned on her heel and walked out taking a deep breath while a victorious smile was threatening to split her lips. She needed to leave now. She hurried quickly down the hallway and took the first right. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone that she couldn't hear coming her way because of the carpeted floor that all hospital seems to have in the patients' halls. She looked up surprised to see Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi standing there with raised eyebrows. _What the hell?_

'What are you guys doing here?' she asked as she quickly looked over her shoulder. Danzo would probably have inserted the disc in his laptop.

'Nevermind, tell me later, we need to go…' she was cut off by a loud scream of utter frustration and anger that made her laugh in a bubbling express of amusement and she quickly bend down to take off her high heels in practiced movements that only working in a hospital at random and godforsaken hours almost five years could teach you.

'GET THAT BITCH!'

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to run down the winding hallways she knew like that back of her palm followed by the others and the two guards not far behind. Sasuke looked behind him sighing in exasperation at the two morons chasing them. He looked forward and ordered the other two that came with him,

'Split up and meet back at the car.'

They nodded running the other way when the hallways forked. Sakura and Sasuke were followed by one of the guards and the other one followed Itachi and Naruto. Sasuke took the lead of ruining Sakura's escape route she mapped out by pulling her along until they came to a door that looked almost hidden because of the long supply carts in front of it. He pulled her to the door and quickly pushed her inside and he followed suit. They held their breath as the man ran pass them. He then looked down at Sakura with a stern look in his face making her look away nervous even though she couldn't quite hide the smile of laughter on her lips and in her eyes.

'Going to meet Danzo… alone. Sakura that man is dangerous in his own way, he could have killed you!' Sasuke growled out angrily making Sakura flinch back then look back angrily. He was blaming her, if Sasuke hadn't kidnapped her she would be in the underground world. She would be safe and not worrying about who would shoot her next. After all, the saying goes once you in there is no way out. If there was anyone to blame it would be him!

'But he didn't! In fact, now that I have blackmailed him too he won't be able to touch me for quite some time. He threatened to hurt you! To kill you! What was I supposed to do? Ignore it?!' she bit back glaring at his passive face, but she could see some shock and then the anger came back into his oh so beautiful eyes. Oh how those eyes haunt her at night.

'Yes! Sakura I've been in this world for years. In fact I have been in this world since birth and as far as I'm concerned I'm not a corpse yet. What did you blackmail him with anyway?'

'Danzo is selling illegally very expensive and highly addictive drugs like morphine and prescription meds and was using the hospital's name to do so. He found out some way that I knew and asked for the DVD with all the information on in exchange for not killing and me. What he didn't know was that after my long disappearance the government issued Immunity for me which means that he wouldn't be able to touch me. to make sure he understood that, not only did I give him an copy of an saved email that can be sent at any time that has all the files against him attached to it but I also gave him copies of some old photos of…old times. Photos of where he met with government enemies and giving them information.'

'Jesus Sakura! You could have let me handle him!'

They glared at each other until Sasuke sighed and suddenly wound his arms around her and pulled her into a hug making Sakura blush. She was flush against his chest and through his half unbuttoned shirt she could feel his heartbeat. The heat of her blush spread further as not only her cheeks but her ears as well burned.

'You will be the death of me one day Sakura,' he whispered in her ear, 'I swear I will die of a heart attack instead of a bullet,' he continued as he pulled away. Sakura was about to yell at him to hide her embarrassment when he did something that made her want to faint, something that she never thought a weapons dealer that call himself a mafia boss would do to her. Her cheeks burned a rosy red as she held his arms in an attempt to…she doesn't know if she should push him away or pull him closer. He kissed her on the lips. Uchiha Sasuke was making out with her in a supply closet.

And after a few moments she realized she was pulling him closer.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all liked! Next chapter I intend to add a bit humor in this very somber story of mine. Just so you all know, I don't like using Christian names in profanities but I couldn't find another word for Sasuke to use…**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! Sorry took so long. I thank everyone, that reviewed, I really appreciate it! I treid completing this as soon as I could but I got held back a lot! But here it is, and Chapter 21 is soon on its way, I promise! **

* * *

Sakura stood proudly in the elevator of the hospital, hands holding two other smaller ones. On either side of her were four children from the peadiatric ward which apparently needed babysitting for the day. Sakura didn't have any pressing matters for the rest of the week unless an emergency arises, so she decided to help out with some of her favorites. These four held a special place in her heart because they were her first case…and since then when they first came into the hospital, they never left.

All four of them shared a room but Sakura was thinking of separating them because if they didn't get any matching donors when they _**weren't **_sick then they wouldn't have much longer…and if that thought alone made her heart clench she didn't want to know how it would feel for them whom known each other for three and a half years and suddenly one of them wasn't there anymore.

Sakura was forced to abandon her morbid thoughts when the elevator stopped three floors too early. They had to go up all the way from the ground floor, where she had treated them to the main dining hall's muffins, to the top floor.

Sakura already force herself not to think about the kiss she and Sasuke shared that night but heck, guess who just stepped in the lift with her?! Does he really want to make my life even more complicated than he already did? She cast a look at Sasuke's smirking face. Of course he does.

'Children, make room for the gentleman,' Sakura asked and at her command they shuffled a bit closer to her with an "okay". Sakura noted that the little girl holding her right hand was holding it a bit more tightly than before. And as if on cue she asked unabashedly,

'Gentleman? Sir are you actually the boogeyman and hiding in here?'

Sakura's eyes grew wide. Did she just-

'Why do you ask,' Sasuke enquired, humoring the little girl clinging to Sakura's side as if glued there. She glanced up at Sakura unsurely but when Sakura gave no indication to stop her she continued,

'Well, Saku-neesama always says that if we are not good then Santa won't bring presents…and if Santa don't bring presents then the boogeyman will come and get us,' she said in a rather shaky voice, 'and mister look like mister can be very scary…' she finished in a rather matter of fact voice.

The other three children whom were silent until thus far nodded their heads in agreement,

'You look scary,' one chirped in.

'Dark hair…dark eyes…metal spikes on arms…' one of the boys started, trying to sound creepy but the elevator's _**biiing**_ sounded loudly before the doors opened. Sasuke's laugh was something Sakura would always remember, she decided as she ushered them into the hallway before the heavy metal doors closed on them.

'Gomen, Sasuke-kun. They're very…eccentric,' Sakura said, trying to do some damage control. She doesn't want to know what he intends to do to them in retribution. That velvet laugh just made her fear for the children's sanities even more.

Little did Sakura suspect that it wasn't the children's sanities she should worry about but her own.

'Hey!' four indignant cries sounded down the hall at Sakura's exclamation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _They know their language well_, he thought, no _doubt Sakura's doing_.

'Saku-sama?' questioned one of the two girls. She looked up at Sakura with such expectant eyes she just had to hunch down to her level to make her feel more important, and not left out.

'Yes, Sweetheart?'

'Can we play dress-up again?'

'Please! Please! Please!' the other three whom have gathered again when they noticed that the two adults weren't following.

'Even you, Damon?' Sakura asked flabbergasted. Usually the boys would rather play with the cars before dress up becomes an option. Damon gave a firm nod. Sakura sighed before she sealed her fate with a nod of her own.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke who had his hands in his pants' pockets. He looked down at her with a smirk then at the children whom, for some reason, have sparkles in their eyes,

'You'll look good as a princess,' was his reply as if he understood the children's silent working of the cogs and wheels in their heads.

'And you as a knight,' Sakura countered back. If he wanted to play that game he will suffer with her, she thought. And just as Sakura thought the children took the hint with much enthusiasm.

As soon as they reached the designated room at the end of the hall Sakura was pulled to one side by two of the little trouble makers and Sasuke t the other. It seemed that Alexis, with her black and light purple eyes, and Nathan, with his light brown hair and crimson eyes, chose to dress her in one of the bed sheets. They wrapped it around her to form a dress that trailed behind her and the used another one to make her a veil. Sakura felt more than a nun than a princess but she chose to keep quiet, instead she humored them by letting them do as they please. They even whipped out a makeup compact eye shadow from nowhere. She had no time to question where in the seven moons they had gotten it before they were already swiping deep red lipstick on her lips and smearing her eyes with the eye shadow.

Sasuke was a little better off than her, probably thanks to the boogeyman reputation. Maria, blonde hair always trailing behind her and calculating blue eyes, and Damon, black hair swinging before his green eyes, were surveying him with analyzing looks to see with what they could do to turn his reputation up a notch.

They settled with draping one of their black blankets around his shoulders as a make shift cape and had a plastic sword tied to his belt. Sasuke frowned at it but did nothing to remove it. Their makeover was interrupted with the announcement of the princess,

'The princess is ready!'

Maria and Damon looked giddy, practically jumping in their shoes as they pushed Sasuke to stand halfway out the door. They ran back to their beds before yelling,

'THE SAVED PRINCESS IS GONNA MAKE A PUBLIC APPEARANCE AT NOON!'

Sakura gave a sigh as she was pulled around the room via the arms, Maria and Alex talking loudly as if they were directing what is going to happen in the movie they are filming,

'The princess is running around her palace to make sure everything is still the same and trying to figure out what she is going to say to her people this afternoon. She stops in her bedroom, falling to her knees behind her bed as she thought back to man that kidnapped her not so long ago… The front doors of the palace BANGS open and _the boogeyman enters_…' said Damon in his best narrative voice that he could muster and finishing his scene description in an uncanny voice. It took all of Sakura's willpower not to giggle.

Sasuke took the change of voice tone as his cue to "enter the palace". He stalked forward into the room and then said in a scary voice making all the children scramble to hide under their beds, giggling as softly as they could…which isn't as softly as you might think.

'Where did my princess go, is she in here?'

Sakura laughed softly with Alexis as Sasuke walk right past them. They watched him stalk over to where Nathan and Damon were hiding. Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's sight for just a moment. The boys shared a looked with smiles not even bothered to be hidden just before Sakura suddenly let out a short scream of surprise as she was pulled from under the bed where she had crawled under with Alexis. She laughed in earnest when Sasuke smirked down at her whilst simultaneously hooking his arms under hers before he spun her around making her blurry sight of the kids, who had gotten out from under the beds, spin out of sight then back in as she turned in mid air. Sasuke let go of Sakura in a state of dizziness. The children laughed along with her as Sasuke climbed on the bed and said in a dramatic voice,

'She is my princess! Nobody else may have her!'

Sakura blushed at his words. He was acting so out of character…in character if you look at it logically…but somehow his declaration felt real. She turned her attention to the children with a smile lighting up her face as Sasuke jumped down from his perch on the once-made bed and picked her up again. She yelled out in dismay to make the "story" seem even more fun,

'Help me! The boogeyman will take me away!'

The kids nodded in unison and immediately started to chase Sasuke around the room. Sasuke was jumping skillfully over the beds and toys in his haste to not get caught by them. He suddenly came to a halt in front of one of the beds in the large room, let go of Sakura so she falls on the bed and she let out a short wail of "Sasuke!". As soon as she landed safely he spun on his heels to tickle Maria whom was the closest to him. Sakura smiled softly as she watched, propped up on her elbows, the usually emotionless man play around with the children and having fun instead of dealing with all the mafia related stuff. It was endearing and thrilling to watch. She smiled as Sasuke turned back to her with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face. It was just a slow twitch of his lips but she noticed it. She yelped when she was suddenly pushed off the bed forcing her to stand in front of Sasuke or risk being aquatinted with the floor in a kiss. She was about to turn around and half scold the child whom pushed her when another white bed sheet was thrown over her head which made her notice that in the rather exiting scene they all played her "veil" had fallen off. She pushed the sheet away from her eyes which in turn let it slide back to only partly cover her hair; on the verge of falling off but not quite.

Sasuke looked amused as Sakura turned to face the children with a confused smile on her face and they all just smiled in return. Alexis then stepped up to stand in front of them in a businesslike manner.

'What are you children up to?' Sakura asked quizzically as she stared up at Sasuke who shook his head at her. She pouted; she knew he knew but why not tell her? She still continued to pout even when he looked down at the child expectantly. Alexis quickly caught on to the meaning of his look so she quickly went about explained to Sakura what they were doing in a rather childish sense of finality,

'The Boogieman defeated the warriors with his secret technique of _The Tickle _and can now marry the princess and live happily ever after!' she yelled the last part rather loudly in childish enthusiasm and happiness making Sakura blush and stutter out denials at them. She stopped when she remembered something and smiled softly at them,

'We can't have a marriage without rings,' Sakura said trying to stop the embarrassing situation they were in with as much subtle as she could. The comment only made the kids smile wider. Sakura's blush just deepened when Nathan brought forth two plastic rings and handed them to Maria. She then presented Sasuke the pink one with what looked like cherry blossoms engravings and the blue one to Sakura that had a small dragon engraving twisting on its surface-A very bad one- making Sakura give in to her fate.

'Now that there aren't any more objections: does Sasuke-nii take Sakura-nii to be his wife?' Alexis asked but gave him a stare slash glare that said "_**don't you dare say no"**_ making Sasuke smirk. He nodded his head in consent at the child.

'And does Sakura-nii take Sasuke-nii as her husband?' she continued. Sakura nodded her head in embarrassment, flabbergasted at the outcome of what started as a game. She peeked up at Sasuke through her lashes. He looked down at her smugly; compelling her look away with a rosy red still dusting her cheeks.

'Now, trade the rings and then you may kiss!'

Dear Lord, were these kids trying to kill her? Can't they just be normal and play on the ground with toy cars and had them crashing into each other with lots of yelling _BOOM_ as they fall back, sending the cars flying into the wall.

Sakura was about to reach for Sasuke's hand but hers was captured first and the ring was slipped on her ring finger when her turn she fumbled a bit to place the ring on his finger. When she was finally able to manage the seemingly easy task she let go of his hand as if she was burned and turned to look at the children who stared at them with happy smiles plastered on their faces, expectantly. She turned to Sasuke, who tapped his lips with his pointer finger, and then she knew what they wanted. She shook her head in the negative. The children pushed Sakura into Sasuke who quickly catched her in a tight embrace and swooped down to kiss her since the children weren't going to stop unless the Boogieman and the princess kissed to finish the act. Sakura couldn't think properly. A kiss always seemed to her as something couples do to show they love you; it is an act that only they could do since they were in a bond with said person. But this...Sasuke's kisses felt like…she couldn't think…

The children cheered when their lips met; laughing loudly at the older couple in the room. Sasuke pulled back and then gently took her hand in his and kissed it then he turned to exit the room. She could only stare after him as he left with a soft blush, shocked eyes and a wildly beating heart.

'Now Sakura-nii and the Boogieman will live happily ever after,' Maria whispered even as she grabbed Sakura's hand, the one Sasuke kissed Sakura noted absently, then pointed to the bed as if to say she was tired. Of course Sakura understood her. Sakura nodded and then quickly got them ready for bed. Sakura left the room in a daze. She automatically went in the direction of her office but as she passed by the many nurses, patients, medicine and files…she realized something. She stared down at the plastic ring still on her finger.

She had fallen in love with the strongest underground Mafia boss, and weapons specialist and trading operative, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and if you review..thank you even more! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Happy New Year! Just like promised, here's the next chapter! I really hope you all like it! I forgot to mention that my sis helped with the idea of the previous chapter, owe her a lot..**

* * *

Sakura strode down one of the long winding hallways of the hospital; reading intently as knowing fingers organized the content of the files and notes of one of her patients. Sakura cared a lot for all of her patients but when it comes to the children cases…she can practically drown herself in all her work and research to make sure everything and all options are thoroughly scrutinized and everything will go according to plan and calculations.

As leading pediatrician (the other surgeries she volunteers for are mostly to help out and gain more experience) Sakura is usually faced with the most difficult of problems with the children. She dubbed them "cases" because of all the intense studying that she does before surgeries or treatments.

This one being no different.

Even as she turned down the next hallway on her right, to reach her office, she read through the notes and of the newest test results that came back.

The six year old boy has an abnormality in his arterial wall of his heart which leads to the strange murmurs and skipped beats of his heart that she can hear and then see on the echocardiogram. He has as arterial septal defect, a rare condition that could cause heart failure and even death if left untreated.

The symptoms had started piling up because of the boy's frequent visits to the pediatric ward, until he was finally handed over to her. Fatigue, and persistent and long lasting lung infections which, in turn, leads to dyspnea(difficulty breathing). It got so hard for the boy to breathe sometimes that he fell unconscious a few times at home, even when he did trivial tasks, which it lead to other physical injuries: a slight concussion, hairline fractured ulna or radius, lacerations gained from falling on uneven gravel or paving.

So Sakura is keeping him in the hospital where there is always an eye on him. She even arranged for access 22/7 for friend and mostly family for visiting so as make him feel at home as much as possible. But for extra precautions she advised the nurses to interrupt when they think he needs to rest.

So far, this is the most difficult heart surgery she would lead. Sakura had consulted on her mentor, Tsunade Senju, whom was on a lengthy vacation, and she commented that it was about bloody time. Sakura is 25 and have been working in the hospital for almost three years (having graduated early because of Tsunade's expert mentorship and Sakura's willingness to learn anything). Tsunade had said almost three years was a long enough time…and promptly put the phone down in her ear, leaving Sakura on her own.

Sakura muttered profanities under her breath as she opened her office door, stepped inside and shut the door again. she's suppose to keep it open but she isn't exactly a gossiper so she closes the door to keep from hearing the annoying grapevine stories that are being whispered in front of her door…she never wants to be pulled into _that_ again, ever.

Sakura hadn't been sitting long, making her own observations and scribbling down ideas and a proto synopsis of a surgery when a nurse rapped her knuckles against the wood of her door.

'Oh, what now?' she muttered lowly.

Sakura really wanted to be left alone to finish going through everything and she's not in the mood to explain simple tasks to incompetent nurses and then end up doing everything herself. And she is really trying to keep her head in the game because a certain black haired boss keeps invading her thoughts.

'Come in,' Sakura called out a bit louder.

'Sakura, there's two gentlemen that want to see you. They said it's about some or other documents that was sent in for a competition or something along that line,' the nurse explained.

To Sakura it sounded more like a question than the statement it should be. A competition? Can it be the one she asked Ino to send for her via the email she sent when she was still at Sasuke's?

It felt so long ago now that she thinks about that place again.

'It's alright. You can send them up, please.'

The nurse didn't look to happy to play go fetch and PA for anyone but one look at Sakura's raised eyebrow she shut her mouth with a click as her teeth met and she spun on her rather high heels; leaving the door still halfway ajar.

Sakura also wears heels to work, heck if she had it her way all shoes would report to her closet, but those are just plainly unpractical and it clashed unpleasantly with the nurses' uniforms. Sakura made a mental note to try and sort it out later. She didn't care what they wear as long as it looks professional, or at least acceptable.

There was a slight rapping of knuckles against the door and it creaked a bit. In popped a handsome face with a nice charming smile directed straight at her. Sakura could practically feel a slight heat on her cheeks at the sudden undivided attention.

'Are we interrupting, miss?' he asked with a hint of trepidation.

'No no! Please come on inside,' Sakura said. She felt strangely exited.

If she got in she's going to need to put her hand on her cello again and practice a bit more. Since the…booth incident she picked up in her training with her sensei even more and with her determination to learn everything she can she got a great deal better. Since Sasuke won't help her in this department, she thought wryly. He had made quite a scene of kissi- saying slash shouting how she should stay out of harm's way because he will handle things from now on.

So with all this in mind she could probably lesson her training days to get in some practice on her cello and dancing again.

She felt giddy, eager to pick up another one of her passions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the second man stepping inside and sitting down at the other side of her desk. Unlike Mister Charming, this man's suit was covered by his long trench coat and he wasn't carrying a briefcase. His dirty blonde hair was a little longer than most professional people but he slicked it back to look a bit more businesslike. He sported a five o'clock shadow, unlike Mister Sweet Smile whom looked clean shaven. Sakura actually caught a strange vibe from him but her attention was stolen again by the grinning man. He looked like he won the lottery, she noted absently.

'Where are my manners? I'm Kaedo and this here is my partner, Kejji. I'm sorry, he's a little on the gruff side when it comes to meeting new people,' he said.

New people? But wasn't talking to competitors their job?

'We are from the NCTS, National Competition Talent Seekers, and we reviewed your portfolio that was forwarded to us,' he flashed her a smile that showed off flashing white and even teeth.

'We were thrilled to notice all your previous accomplishments. We are here today to acquire the knowledge if you plan on practicing again to compete nationally again.'

Serious, are we. After, what she hoped was a thoughtful silence; she nodded with her own smile directed at them. She never heard of this NCTS but it sounded promising.

'Yes, I would love to, but I have a lot of surgeries backed up for a month. I would need to organize a schedule for it to be overrun by other people,' she clarified.

'Alright then! Can we arrange for some place we could meet at your specifications to discuss all that needs to be? We do not want to interrupt your busy schedule even more,' he asked painfully gentlemanly.

Sakura thought about it for a moment and then confirmed in her dairy.

'I can actually meet you guys tonight. If that's alright I mean…I don't want to be a bother too,' she said sheepishly, completely ignoring the odd feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

'What about the nice diner on the corner of St Bellmount Street? It's on my way home…'

'Perfect! We can meet you there at eight?'

'Can we make it 8:30? My shift ends at eight.'

'Absolutely, miss Sakura. I cannot wait for tonight! There is so much to discuss,' Kaedo said as he and Kejji stood up as one. A bit creepy if you ask Sakura but once again she brushed off the feeling of unease, blaming it on excitement. She walked them to them to the front desk, chatting happily about random topics and then waved them goodbye.

As she sat again at her desk again, Sakura opened the bottom left drawer to place in some files that were piling up on her desk. Completely missing the big envelope sealed with blue wax, and as she opened her laptop to continue her notes she dismissed the pop up box that stated she still have one unread email.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street with a happy streak in her steps. Her heels' clicking and clacking followed merrily after her as she made her way across the street, diner in sight.

Sakura pulled on her satin scarf a bit when a sudden cold draft flew at her. The air was getting chillier she noted, thinking about sleeping in late on mornings off while watching the rain patter against her windows in a soothing dance. She was a sucker for winter, but she got really cranky when she gets soaked when she has to walk to the hospital.

Sakura was so deep in thought of lovely winter mornings, hot chocolate and thick books that when a bulky man practically smashed into her she stumbled back with shock. A surprised gasp whooshed out of her mouth as her wind was almost knocked out of her. What made her angry was the man didn't even stop to see if she was alright. He just kept on walking like he owned the world.

She bent to pick up some of the files she was carrying (she left her laptop bag at home because she didn't want to carry around some extra weight tonight) when she noticed that the left shoulder of her brand new top was ruined. An ugly tear extended from front to back making the light material hang in despair. But what caught her attention was a small, very thin line of blood that stretched along the line of where her top originally tore.

She didn't even feel it but now that she noticed it the mark began to burn. When she stood with files in hand the mark actually hurt. Her arm throbbed painfully after just a few steps. Suddenly her vision swam and her knees felt weak. Poison. She recognized the symptoms. But…

She didn't even feel the pain when she hit the ground, that's how numb her body was already. Her fingers twitched but her body was so heavy; she felt like her arm was burning off. Sakura's pupils dilated as her vision swam from blurry images to black to blurry images again. Her eyes stings and she felt nauseas.

Her stomach dropped and it had nothing to do with her being nauseas as she realized it was because she was being lifted. She thought she was being helped but when she was suddenly dropped unceremoniously on the floor of the car, her heart sank.

She had only one thought before utter blackness overwhelmed her,

Sasuke…

* * *

**Hope it was worth the read, lara'tjie out**

**Itachi: stupid little brother, you should learn your lessons more quickly. *shaking head***


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey ya all! I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been swamped with school stuff. Please let me know what you think by R&amp;R. Thank you for those that did leave a review and also fav-ed me! Luv ya! ;)**

'What do you mean you lost her?' Sasuke demanded loudly; banging his hands on his table in the office as he sprang to his feet in an instant of hearing the news. The force knocked over some useless trinket and an unstable pile of paperwork. The, what Sasuke once thought, qualified man stood shivering I his boots, sweat pouring down the side of his neck and he was fisting a hand in the side of his pants; his eyes never reaching the unstable onyx eyes of one very pissed off Uchiha.

If Sasuke wasn't so livid he would most probably be thinking that this was a very good example of a "should have done this shit myself".

'Sir, we were…were following her but…but she bumped into someone…and then she just collapsed…and…'

'Enough!' roared Sasuke. Later on he would previously yell at himself and knock his head against a wall several times because of his temper that he let loose.

'Get out! Get out now. Kakashi! Get your ass in here!'

The man practically jumped at the opportunity to escape the mad leader's wrath. By the time Kakashi actually got to the office, Sasuke had calmed down a bit, had a half-panic attack and then masterfully degraded into a sulking mess whom disregarded anyone that wanted to come into the office without Kakashi in tow.

"Uchiha's don't go around throwing tantrums at people or in front of people." Sasuke learned that very early in life from his father. But he never said anything about destructive sulking now did he…

Kakashi forced open the door that was barricaded by the settee Sakura once laid on…the day she made history by earning the title of first person to throw a weapons specialist and trader with a pillow. He gave one look, with a dragged eye, at the room, sighed, and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke, seemingly, had a murderous dark cloud above his head and at the sight of him glaring out the window, looking like a pissed off tiger that's ready to pounce, Kakashi was reminded of the other four times Sasuke went ahead and "sulked". Let's just say any and all equipment plus people that got in the way suffered some sort of injury. No one in the Sharingan party laughed, no one dared.

Kakashi heaved another sigh before he went ahead and leaned against the table: a safe enough distance to see if a sharp projectile seemingly found its way aimed at him but close enough to the master to protect if deemed necessary. Kakashi whipped out his book and flipped to a dog-tagged page.

Sasuke glared at him from over his shoulder. If Kakashi tried he could clearly imagine thunder rolling and lightning shooting from the "cloud" above Sasuke's head. Scratch that. Sasuke's aura shooting lighting would seem more fitting for someone like him. Kakashi now understood what Itachi meant when he mumbled about Sasuke's chicken butt spiked hair and thunder bolts.

'Are you going to sulk in the corner all day?'

'I'm thinking.'

'Of ways to kill the man that kidnapped her isn't going to help in actually getting her back safe and sound.'

Sasuke deflated a little but of course he was too proud too defensive at this point to let it show completely.

'I know,' was all Sasuke said.

There was a long moment of silence where Sasuke contemplated his thoughts and the next move and Kakashi went through scenario after scenario of possible casualties and outcomes. It was in this threatening silence that a small hope sparked…or more like yelling and screaming and running through the door is a complete haste to get the news it bares to the master of the house.

The double doors burst open and a oldish trainee, acting as messenger, came in with a flourish of jumbled words.

'We…we found him! We got him! It was a fluke but…got him …he's gonna get what he deserves hey boss? Is he? Is he? You're gonna make him pay for walking away? Hey boss? And…and we gonna get a reward? We found him! We-'

'Okay okay okay. Quiet down now and breathe!' commanded Kakashi. He's one eye was till focused on the orange-bound book but his tone was more than serious. They needed to first figure out who "he" is before they could act. Sasuke had swiftly turned on his heel from where he had been looking out over the newly done mansion to the newest member in the office and he was looking positively deadly and handsome again. Good. When Sasuke is like this (deadly calm covering bubbling furious), he acts at his best, no matter what anyone says.

Sasuke slowly stalked over to the man and only stopped when he was right in front of him. The man was still gasping for breath from his sprint but started taking in longer breaths to try and save face in front of the boy-leader when he realized that there is a much more serious tone in the room than he originally thought. As Sasuke waited for the man to catch his breath he went ahead and fixed one of his spiked leather arm cuffs on his left arm. The man squirmed where he stood, back suddenly winding stiff. Uncomfortable by the intense black eyes boring seemingly through him. Sasuke Uchiha might look like a kid to the rookie, but any man in this organization would not dare talk rudely to him, too much respect was grilled in to them.

Finally, what felt like forever to the trainee, Sasuke nodded curtly.

'Sir,' he began much more slowly, trying not to screw this up again, 'we spotted a man when doing some detours around town. I called in a back-up team and…we…successfully captured and detained Sai…um…yeah Sai. The traitor,' he finished rather awkwardly. He wants to take credit but if somehow this act was not what the master wanted then he doesn't want to go down alone.

But he didn't need to worry too long. Sasuke and Kakashi seemingly went in to a staring battle of minds. One look and they both nodded at each other. No words needed to be exchanged.

'Take me to him. Send out word in advance to prepare for my arrival.' The rookie saluted to the boy-leader and as they marched out of the room he radioed The Dungeon so they can prepare…for what he does not know, but the sinking pit in his stomach told the man he will find out soon enough…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Dungeon is very similar to the holding cells underneath the library but there is only one…big difference: The Dungeon is where the interrogation rooms are.

Just before Sasuke took over he had to stand and watch, as part of "the learning process" all the different methods of interrogation in the short period up until his "coronation". Because of this last piece of his learning to take over from his father Sasuke became a master at reading people and using the correct method of persuasion with them.

As soon as Sasuke, with Kakashi in tow, stepped through the doors that marked the entrance of the Dungeon every guard stood to attention. This place was where Sasuke really learned. This place was where Sasuke excelled. This place was Sasuke's domain.

The messenger was the first to break the serious silence.

'He is in C9, boss.'

Sasuke nodded curly and adjusted his course to head to Cell C nine.

Pressure was building up in his chest. He felt oddly calm considering so much anger and frustration was welling up so fiercely. Sasuke was beyond angry and he's slowly working his way up to pass lividness. The realization that someone dared touch her, dared touch what was his, was catching up and it was catching up fast. And to make it worse: they didn't just touch her; they kidnapped her as well and not knowing what's happening to her at this very moment…

Sasuke's fists balled tightly until the knuckles turned shockingly white. He vowed: for every mark, blood drop and tear on her, he will deliver tenfold to those that hurt her even though they deserve a much more severe punishment. It is ironic how he wants to slaughter the people that dare touch her, but for her he would show some form of leniency, even to the people that hurt her. Sasuke held in a snort of dark amusement.

The longer they walked the dimmer the lights became. Finally the trio stopped in front of plain, painted an almost-white door. The rookie glanced nervously through a lock of dirty blonde hair at his master. What will this kid do? Why is he so worked up about this traitor? Yes, he thought he would get at last some reaction out of the boss, but this is a much more serious mood that he had originally thought. The traitor was one of the few that walked around the inner circles of the Uchiha, but the traitor wasn't worth getting so worked up for…is he? Angry, yes. Murderous...the rookie does not know the answer to that one yet.

The doors opened in on itself when Sasuke rapped his knuckles against the smooth surface. Inside the room awaited two guards (who opened the doors), a table with _gadgets_ and a chair that was occupied by a bound man. His arms were tied behind his back with the help of the chair's bars. His feet were separately tied alongside a leg of the chair. His mob of fine black hair hung forward because of his slumped position.

Kakashi slinked off into a corner, eye glued to the pages of his beloved book but silently observing. The rookie-man stood awkwardly in the entryway, not knowing what to do, as he was left behind and with no instructions. Sasuke stood still right in front of Sai. Sai was motionless; he gave no indication that he would even remotely acknowledge Sasuke's presence. It almost looked like he was asleep. But Sasuke knew better.

'Sai.'

One word, one name. Sai swallowed loudly but didn't look up; black hair obscuring his pale face. You could hear rope flex as strained against his bound hands for a long second.

Kakashi's eye followed the rookie's movement as he bowed awkwardly to Sasuke's back and then stepped outside the room. He stood on guard at the entryway but he didn't close the doors.

'Do you want me to interrogate or will you talk?' Sasuke asked. He spoke in a tone so deadly, monotonous, but it was there. A chance. An option. A way out.

A clean cut of spilling the beans and live to tell the tale.

The answer was clear in the silence, but Sasuke want to hear it. He stepped away from Sai, a cold look in his eyes, and made his way to the table. His favorite tools that suit the deadly notion of dark interrogation were spread out on the table's surface. Yes, it is true that when Sasuke took over from his father he changed the organization to make sure innocent casualties are much less, but that still doesn't mean that a fragment of that dark world still isn't very much active in his life.

The table only had one thing that Sasuke wants.

He picked up an engraved katana, still in its sheath. The handle was elegantly, but portrayed deadly, engraved with spinning tamoe, carvings and patterns and a deadly flaming phoenix ran down its length. The sharp and shrill grinding sound of the blade scraping the inside of the sheath had Sai's stomach lurch and take a sharp intake of breath.

Sasuke turned with katana in hand, and slowly stalked back to the bound man. He came to a halt when he stood in front of Sai again, sword balanced on the ground, the tip biting into the concrete as he leaned the sword on the ground.

For the first time Sai looked up into Sasuke's bottomless pit of black that was his eyes. He could have sworn that for a second there that the Uchiha's eyes flashed a warning crimson. Sai opened his mouth but no sound came out. He did not know what he must say to the Uchiha.

Sorry I turned into a traitor, but there was this old man from my nightmares that promised me all the information I needed about my past…yeah, that isn't exactly going to go down very smoothly.

Sasuke's going to wait him out, he realized when, instead of making even a sound, he lifted the blade and positioned it at Sai's left; the blade just touching the exposed skin of his side where the black crop top doesn't cover. Sai swallowed. The blade moved a centimeter closer to the middle of the chair. A trickle of blood pooled where the blade touched and then dripped over the side; sliding down his side and soaking into the hem of his pants.

The warm liquid seeping down his side felt very intimidating. He knew he was wrong, but he had to. It was the only way to reach light…

'I want-' Sai didn't know how to word his life, this emotions he felt.

'Freedom.' Sasuke's voice was rough with pent up emotions. Anger still one of them. He wants her back. He wants her in his arms…right now. He will find her and never let her go again. Sakura will be his. Just thinking of her set him in motion. If the traitor will not talk he will make him. Usually he had all day to wait…but not now. Not when she could be hurting right at this very minute. He will make Sai talk…but he won't cripple him. Sai is a very valuable and if things work out…he would become valuable for Sasuke again specifically.

Outside, the rookie flinched in sympathy and pseudo pain when Sai let out an agonizing yell. It was short but for an emotionless man that usually fears nothing…it's rather frightening to hear. Because of that short yell, Sasuke decided that the best way to punish him was to never let him forget that betrayal is not a way to go. To punish him he was going to mark him as property.

'I did what was beneficiary!' Sai finally yelled, pain overwhelming every pore.

'You did what you thought would help _**you**_, and you fucked it up!' Sasuke roared. He felt like he was about to be engulfed in darkness. Fear was something he hasn't felt in a while. Concern, yes, discontent, yes, but fear?

Strangely, all of these emotions, concern, and discontent…fear…are linked with _**her**_.

There was a long silence. Kakashi's lone eye trained on Sai and Sasuke's forms. Sai's black hair was plastered to his forehead; sweat trickling down his neck. Sasuke's black hair, grown out over the last few months, hanged in front of his eyes and swished at the side of his head like a dark curtain. It was as if it was trying to keep the angry emotions from escaping and tainting the world.

The silence stretched on what felt like hours for the rookie. He didn't want to look yet human curiosity was so engrained that it took all his effort to keep his head still. Sweat trickled down his neck. At last he heard the boy answer in defeat.

'There is a new recruit stationed every four sentry posts.'

He could only guess what Sai meant. The burning curiosity finally overwhelmed him when Sasuke finally stepped out and left the guards inside to haul Sai to a proper cell. He peeked around the corner and into the room. His brown eyes immediately landed on the prisoner as he was pulled to his feet. He was bleeding and sweating profusely. His hair was plastered to his face. He was so pale, he looked like a corpse. The only thing giving away that he was still alive was the slow, raspy breaths that he took that seemed to echo throughout the room.

Underneath all the blood, there was an undeniable engraving. Carved into the flesh of Sai's stomach was the Uchiha possession seal.

A big tribal predator bird stood out on the skin. The king of the birds.

The burning phoenix.


	23. Chapter 23

**hi, long time no see. I am so sorry for the lobg wait! I hope this longish chapter makes up for it. There is a bit explaining done of the Underworld so sorry if it will get a bit of a boring tone there but I thought it would help explain things a bit more. Also note: this story isnt meant to focus on the dark side of the mafia or that type of world, it is meant to focus on Sakura falling in love with Sasuke while he tries to keep her sort of out of the darkest part of his world. Sorry for those whom wanted more blood... :| **

**Anyway: enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, her eyes flying open and mouth opening, reading to let loose a scream if need be. Turns out, that if won't be necessary. She was lying on her side and she carefully tucks her hands underneath her and pushed her heavy body up and off the floors, coming to her feet just in time to hear a loud applause from behind the curtain. Curtain? The darkness in front of her shimmered slightly and she could faintly make out that it was indeed a curtain in front of her.

She brushed her hand against the heavy material first before fisting it and pulling it aside. She wasn't prepared for the sudden light flooding her eyes and the heavy applause returned as a conductor stepped away from his podium. The spot light directed at her dimmed to a low frequency of light.

What was going on? She wasn't supposed to be on a stage…was she? She was…the last thing happening was…

Sakura only remembered it was something bad. Very bad. She remembers a burning feeling and…nothing.

Sakura took a step out on to the stage and realized that she was wearing heels. Looking down at her attire she came face to face with a beautiful gown clinging to her form. It was a very dark midnight blue. She felt like a princess, grand and proud. The wonderful feeling of wearing such elaborate clothing drowned out the miniscule voice telling her something isn't right. Her eyes returned to the stage, or what was on the stage to be more specific. A soft looking arm chair with a ready poised cello awaited her at the front. Without a second thought she went to sit down and then properly positioned the cello, poised the bow over the strings, and as if by an unspoken command, pulled effortlessly.

Music filled every pore, be it the room or her body or her soul. The sensational notes of Moonlight vibrated in the air.

She opened her eyes when the piano joined her on this duo she wrote. But, right before her eyes: her gown started changing color. The midnight blue warped in to a much softer hue of blue…a familiar color. The dress changed it shape, she could feel the material sliding over her skin…it turned into a familiar dress, one she already wore.

Sakura was wearing the gown she wore to the formal dinner back when Itachi visited Sasuke in the still untouched mansion.

She tore her eyes away from her clothes to the pianist. Sasuke sat there. He was wearing the usual tux but this time a lot more formal. He smiled; yes he smiled, at her warmly. As he ran his fingers of the keyboard he saw no spiked armbands peeking from under his sleeves, and his tie was pulled taught, not resting in its usual casual low-hung style.

The gun was also unbuckled. The sleek black metal rested firmly on top of the piano, in full view of the crowd looking at them from the low illuminated shadows.

'Sasuke! What do you think you are doing? Put that thing away, before someone recognizes what it is and we get arrested.'

He flat out ignored her. He just kept on smiling at her as if she just said how much she loved him. She stopped playing the strings of her beloved instrument, her hand coming to a standstill…but the music kept on playing. Sakura watched, bewildered, as the bow, now without a hand to guide it, played on in mid-air. She took to her feet so fast she bumped the chair backwards. The cello stayed in its position and the bow kept on orchestrating the string on string notes of Moonlight.

Sakura tripped over her suddenly too-long gown as she went to escape the strange things happening before her very eyes. Sakura caught herself with her hands, just in time as to not smash her face in to floor and busting up her nose. She cannot get up. Her limbs felt too heavy and her ankle hurt like hell. She turned to sit up instead but froze halfway through the motion. She was covered in deep, dark red blood... Her gown felt increasingly heavy as the material soaked up the dark red liquid. Her hands were stained crimson; her fingers were sticky form the substance.

The song finally came to a close and the two gentlemen that arranged her re-entrance to the world of music rushed out from behind the curtains. They hauled her up and made her bow to the crowd. She felt like a marionette. Her mind felt foggy, it was hard to think straight, everything was happening to fast that she could only catch on what is happening in growing fear.

Sakura couldn't control what she did anymore. Her legs carried her off the stage, and her arms were occupied with a bush of roses that she has no recollection of ever receiving. But adding to the strangeness was that every time she put her foot down it wasn't her ankle that shoots up almost blinding pain: it was her stomach. She feels breathless, suddenly dizzy, her ribs pained agonizingly. She put a hand on her side and promptly hissed like an angry snake when pain bloomed under her fingertips where she touched.

The atmosphere turned darker the more she walked through the aisles found behind stage. She has absolutely no idea where she is going. Finally Sakura gained control of her movements. She was in a room so dark…there is no windows, no doors, nothing. They melted away as she gained control of her body again. She screams but no sound comes out of her mouth, instead it echoes in her head. Panicking, Sakura flings herself at a wall, smashing her fists against the bricks until her blood mixed with those on her now ruined gown. She couldn't breathe anymore.

…she feels like…like she's being drowned.

BREATH!

A scream tore though the suffering silence, and Sakura woke, spluttering and gasping for breath. But she only inhaled water. She chocked, a new pain crawling through chest. She gagged out freezing water. Sakura was kicked harshly in the stomach and with the force she was lunged away from the massive bathing bucket in an undignified, boneless heap. No wonder her ribs and stomach felt like they went through a blender: they were kicking her around like a ragdoll, and when she didn't respond they tried to drown her back to life with freezing ice-water, literally.

Sakura didn't have the strength to move, too drugged, and too much in pain, and too disoriented. She felt herself being hauled up but when she didn't even stay on her feet for even a second, falling back down on the cement with a painful "oof", laughter boomed throughout the cell. Sakura opened her eyes, but immediately regretted it. She wants to crawl into a hole so deep and far away and stay there forever or until everything goes away. A handful of men laughed around the dark cell; eyes trained on the newest entertainment.

One man stepped forward and crouched down in front of her; bringing his face down disgustingly close.

'Hello sweetheart.' When the men heard the nickname she was given laughter boomed again.

'We're going to have so much fun.'

She was roughly hauled up again but this time she was prepared and scraped enough strength together to keep standing. She was pushed and she stumbled through a heavy metal door and into a barren lighted hallway. Some of the florescent lights flickered eerily and some of them shined so bright that it stung her tired eyes. She was groped by the arms, the shoulders and the neck as she walked. They laughed all the way. They spoke to each other in taunting voices but she couldn't hear what they are saying because her ears sang in a high-pitched note.

They pushed her into another cell. It looked the same to her: no windows, dark, gloomy, cold. It was only when she was pushed against a wall that she saw…heard and then felt…the difference. Her hands were shackled, and then her hands were roughly pulled apart as they pulled the chains taught.

Sakura felt like her arms are going to be torn right out of their sockets, with how taught they pulled the chains. The gruff man, who was standing directly in front of her, grinned savagely at her as he pulled out a knife from his belt and began twirling it through his fingers and up in the air.

An image materialized in Sakura's mind at that moment as a wash of fear coursed through her shaking form. The image was of a man she recognized so well. It was of a man with black hair and even darker eyes that can stare directly through your soul.

_Please! Please save me, Sasuke!_ She pleaded.

She doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want to be chained, limbs pulled apart, and struggling to breathe because she was drowned awake and because a rib was very close to puncturing her left lung. Sakura's eyes hurt, her head hurt, her body, arms legs, stomach! But she knew, this was only the beginning. She only woke up but three minutes ago!

Sasuke appeared again in her mind's eye. His eyes: oh how she loved those eyes of his. Now…they almost look like they were telling her something.

_Hold on!_

A sudden super strong steel wedged itself into Sakura's spirit. Hold on. Sasuke said to hold on! He's coming to get me. Shame filled every pore of her body as the man slashed at her clothes but a mantra kept playing in her head: _hold on. Hold on. Hold on. _

They shackled her legs in opposite sides: the chain for her right leg was fastened on her left ankle and vice versa. The slight slackening of the chain on her wrists was all warning she got before the chains on her legs were pulled taught. Sakura was violently turned around; her arms crossing over her chest, legs pulled apart, and forehead colliding painfully with the wall. Lights flashed before her eyes, and it almost felt like her brain will be turned in to a smoothie.

_Hold on! Hold on!_

Laughter thundered and her pitched gasp tore from her throat when the first lash kissed her just above her panty. Pain bloomed and radiated from where the whip made contact with her skin. A tear gathered in her eyes again, some slipping down her dirty cheeks. The second lash crossed over the first bloody line, harder and with more purpose. Blood pooled on her skin in crimson tears and soaked in her underwear. The man targeted her lower back; wanting to hear her scream. Soon nine gruesome lashes were etched in to her skin, tattooed there. They'll definitely scar.

Sasuke will think I'm ugly, Sakura suddenly thought with wild panic. Tears were now flowing freely down her face in dirty tracks. Sakura thought that they might as well just decapitate something and she won't even feel it because the pain sensors in her body were all being overloaded.

Her vision blurred. The next thing she knows her head is being smashed against the wall. It felt like her skull cracked. Her already blurred vision screened white for a full two seconds and her ears ringed excruciatingly.

'Wake up, bloody princess. No sleeping around here, ya know!'

Her head hit the wall again. Tired. So tired. Everything hurt. Her ribs were smarting, her lower back felt like it was on fire and her head felt like it will explode any second now. Freezing water splashed against Sakura like a mini wave. Goosebumps cracked over her skin immediately when her while body was introduced to extreme cold. She curled her toes but was greeted with the sensation of pins and needles.

A sob tore past her throat. It felt raw. Her dirty hair clung against her; chapped lips quivering. They laughed as they finally left her alone. They loosened the chains of her arms and, no longer being supported, collapsed like a dead weight to the concrete floor.

She flitted in and out of consciousness, too dazed and too pained to be able to do anything else.

* * *

'Everyone ready?' there was a murmur of agreement from inside the van. Orochimaru's mansion was also situated on a large piece of land out of the way from prying eyes, so the mansion grounds covered up a lot of space. There were about twenty pairs of sentries around the outer wall and according to Sai, every fifth pair are rookies. Therefore four teams, including Sasuke's team, were stationed not far from each gate they are going to strike. Backup teams will arrive ten minutes after entry had been secured. After everyone gave their affirmative that they were ready to go Sasuke took one last glance to make sure everything was set, guns were loaded, and earpieces were all on the same channel before he gave the signal to move out.

It was easy to get close enough to the rookies. They were still new on the job so they were easily scared. That was the only problem. If they thought the grounds were in danger of being attack they would probably open fire at a leave that looks dangerous. Other than that…they were easily taken care of.

Kakashi watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye as they silently burst through the rookie guards. Sai's minimal info is actually a big help if you know how to look for the clues and utilize it. All teams gave their affirmative of making it clear into the grounds. Naruto was given the signal to notify the backup teams to start arriving and Shikamaru was contacted to make sure all electric safety measures like cameras or electric fencing could be hacked from where he is still in the van with all of his equipment. With a look at his watch Sasuke gave the signal for everyone to start moving. They were exactly on time.

Through the radio ear pieces he could hear faint '_tsk'_ sounds from the others to indicate each man they killed. Everyone, or close to everyone, that lives in this mansion needs to be killed. They wrought only destruction; and you all know the saying: you reap what you sew. Their team waited in the shadows of the garden that surrounds the Dark Mansion; staring intently at one of the double backdoors. Everything was quiet. With a nod from Sasuke Kakashi aimed a small pebble he found at his feet and threw. It knocked against its target: the windowsill next to the door. It wasn't seconds before a guard opened the curtain a bit wider to cast his eye about. He stood still, eyes peering into the darkness and, upon finding nothing, he closed the curtain fully and took up his post again. Sasuke bolted, like a shadow himself, over the trimmed grass and Kakashi followed. Everyone was so well groomed for this type of work that they just knew what the one in command would want them to do, Kakashi especially. He was the one that practically raised him after all. They took position on either side of the door, crouching low so not to be seen from the window. Kakashi, once again, tapped against the window and crouched again as well. This time the guard opened the door and took a step out onto the steps. Big mistake. Sasuke was behind him and aiming a gun into the man's shoulder blades before he could even blink. Kakashi sprang forward to block the door from closing n case there was a one-sided lock on it.

'Do not make a sound.' The treat was whispered into the terrified man's ear, each syllable was pronounced with dangerous intent. Kakashi quickly took a look inside as Sasuke interrogated. Clear.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke viciously grabbed two fingers and bend the two digits backwards. The man's scream was muffled by a hand covered in a cloth. Because of the odd angle the bone gave way with a sickening pop and then a crack. The man howled behind the hand clasping his mouth. A quick check assured Kakashi no one heard them yet.

Orochimaru.

He is a man no one wanted to anger because of his status. Yes, killing Orochimaru would probably give pleasure to anyone that met the sickening man because of his apparent natural talent at not just pissing people off but also strike fear in any lesser man's heart. Another reason would be was that he was one of the feared "Elder", or something like that. Yes, the underground was thought of to be "do what you want" style but no, oh no, it had politics that would bake the government's own politicians look down in shame. An Elder is one of the best, top notched, dealing "companies" in the Underworld. Uchiha Madara is another example of an Elder and that automatically boosted Sasuke's status as "royal" because he makes out a big section from Madara's organization.

Don't get it wrong, Sasuke has his own will and does what he pleases because he is the boss of the weapons dealing but when it comes to politics in the Underworld, he is seen as part of Madara, as is Itachi, because the familial ties.

All this is what is driving Orochimaru insane. He wants to be the one with the most power, and he could get a really big portion of power if he could overthrow Sasuke and take up his part. Once Orochimaru has Sasuke as his, he could worm his way into almost anything.

Nobody wants him as Elder, everybody wants the seat as Elder, but because he is Elder nobody dares touching him! God, Kakashi hates politics.

This is also why kidnapping Sakura can be seen as the biggest opportunity for Sasuke. Orochimaru had made a big miscalculation when it comes to that girl. Even though the Elders have rules, like: stick to your own and there will be no war (yeah, that was very plainly put), Orochimaru still tries to take what he can get. The newest thing apparently is Sasuke's part in the Underworld, not so new yes but until recently Orochimaru at least tried to look like he was respecting the rules, but by attacking Sasuke's mansion the rules were broken. Orochimaru had attacked the mansion in search of Sakura, but he hadn't thought off the fact that Sasuke could have already claimed Protection over her. In other words, she was part of his organization, yet she wasn't, thus she was in neutral territory: she cannot be harmed. Since the attack Sasuke had been carefully bidding his time to use this knowledge of Orochimaru attacking a Neutral Member, on _his_ grounds, and it seemed the man never learned.

Because Orochimaru succeeded in actually kidnapping Sakura it gave Sasuke a type of leeway, a loophole, which allowed him to take Sakura back in his care…in any means necessary. If it so _**happens**_ that Oro-pedo got killed in the cross fire - oops.

Sasuke only need to wave Sakura in front of the Elders and he gets a seat next to Madara and nothing could hurt Sasuke.

God, Kakashi hates politics. Why was he so good in it then?

But then there is the tiny problem of Sasuke that isn't doing all of this for a seat next to Madara. It concerns the matter that he's doing this because the boy has grown rather fond of the pink-haired girl. He likes her and he got possessive, and Kakashi will go so far as to say that Sasuke is not far from actually loving her. Mikoto would be so proud of him, Kakashi thought.

Somehow Kakashi cannot summon a good thing _**or**_ a bad thing that can help him categorize this information. What made it even worse was hat Kakashi could also reluctantly say that he had also grown somewhat fond of the child.

In the present the guard proved to be useless. Sasuke gave the man a bullet through the head and Kakashi caught the dead weight before it could collapse noisily to the ground. He dragged him over to the side and plopped him there. And into the house they went.

One man to the next they questioned and the deeper they got into the mansion the longer the trail of dead bodies got. It wasn't because they were absolutely useless but if they refused to talk in the first three chances Sasuke gave them, they were deemed worthless. Sasuke was positive they would find Sakura in the mansion, with or without any help. It wasn't long after the first ten guards that the earsets bussed.

'Boss, we found an underground basement tunnel.'

'Where?'

Kakashi had a fleeting thought as they followed the directions to the tunnel: if Sasuke is so bent on saving Sakura because he, dare Kakashi say it, loves her and not for the political ties she has…

Does she even know what she had gotten herself into? Kakashi heard from Sasuke about her biological parent and the detectives that had "adopted" her, but that was years ago. She was small then, young. Will she be able to adapt in this life again? Saving her…the blood that is being spilt in her name is nothing compared to what they all really can do. Will she be prepared to love Sasuke back? Will she be able to give up her life…to love a monster? Kakashi hoped so fervently, because judging by how Sasuke reacted to her kidnapping: he isn't going to give up what he deems as his so easily again.

Will Kakashi be able to make sure this girl…

* * *

The gunshots and the excessive yelling was what brought Sakura back to consciousness. She doesn't know how long she's been here. A day, days, weeks maybe?

Her body felt heavy, very heavy and sore. The pain was numbing, at least one good thing right? Her modesty had been stripped, her courage had been stripped, her pride had probably been stripped too because she is sure she'll start begging if another torture session is going to be picking up soon.

Her eyes was blurry, and her ears were singing faintly but through the fog in her mind she is sure she recognizes the signs of a fight. Why are they fighting?

She wants to go back to sleep but something…something is telling her not to. Something in her head is telling her to keep her eyes open for as long as she can and to keep them on the door. The door was important.

It felt like hours but was probably just minutes but finally the shouting and the gun fire eased a bit. Probably because there wasn't so much people to keep firing. The pain was coming back again, slowly making her aware of the cold as the numbing wore off. Her body started trembling. The blood on her back and on her legs itched because it was caked on so heavily. And she doesn't even want to think of her hair, she'll probably have to cut it if she ever got out of here. She couldn't feel her fingers or toes.

The door moaned as the lock was forced back just as another few gunshots rang out. With the door opened the shots sounded thunderous to her. Her ears sang harder. Her whole body shook. _Please, no more, please! _Sakura wanted to plead but her throat was raw from screaming and only a strangled croak of a moan came out. The next instant hands were on her face…but it was gentle hands, not ones that wanted to hurt her. Sakura forced open her eyes she couldn't even remember closing and looked at a black eye, a bandana covering the other inky eye and a mop of shocking silver hair. The man once reprimands her on one of her comments:

'Silver. It's silver, not grey. Grey is for old people.'

'Ka…shii.' The words were nothing but a hoarse whisper but it got his attention.

'It will be alright, Sakura. You will be alright. You're safe now.'

Kakashi. He came for her. Was Sasuke with him?

She knew Kakashi wasn't really that thrilled about her but he tolerated her more than some of the others…and that makes this even more special for her. The crossfire in the hallway finally ceased as Kakashi went ahead to loosen the chains that are keeping her suspended in a sort of upright position. She knew she will drop to the ground in a graceless heap on the dyed red cement because she knew she had no strength to keep herself standing so she prepared for her embarrassing fall.

But she didn't drop to the floor. Strong arms caught her and pressed her to a chest as they both sank to the floor slowly. Sasuke. His name was a warm whisper in her mind. Joy, unlike she had felt before, spread through her aching chest.

'I got you.'

That was all words she needed. A tear rolled down her cheek but she was too weak to rub it away. Kakashi covered her in a too large jacket that was oh so warm. He proceeded to keep her upright as Sasuke stood so he could go ahead to break off the chain's cuffs around her ankles and wrists. As he was busy the room began to fill up one by one.

She felt nervous and dizzy.

Naruto bounded forward towards her as soon as he saw her but Kakashi stopped him from wrapping her in a bear hug with a one-eyed evil glare. If she had the energy she would have giggled at the sight. That got Naruto to notice how bad she looked. From somewhere he plucked a canteen out and Sasuke took it from him before he could drown her. c She began warming in his embrace.

'Kakashi, I'll leave the rest to you.' The silver haired man nodded in understanding. He will finish what had been started.

Sakura felt funny. The pain was numbing again and she's sure it isn't supposed to do that, not without painkillers at least. She stopped shaking but she felt like her brain is freezing her insides. Sasuke poured water onto his hand and held it out to her. She sucked greedily. He did this twice. She looked up confused at him. She hadn't felt thirsty, more like she was dying, but once she tasted the clear liquid she noticed how dry her throat was.

'If you fill your stomach too much so soon after it was empty for a long while you will get sick.' Oh, that made sense. She felt embarrassed. She was a doctor; she was supposed to know this.

After that Sakura only remembers vaguely that Sasuke picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and left the dark cell. But she didn't even get to see the light from the hallway because the darkness of unconsciousness had already pulled at her mind and body.

* * *

**Please let me know if ya like! Would love to hear from you. Last chapter will be posted soon. I promise. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AAANNDD I'm done! The final chapter of How to fall in love. It took me longer than I thought it would but it is here. It also came out waaaayyy different than I originally planned, but oh well. Not my ever best but I tried. Please enjoy:**

* * *

Sakura's disappearance finally made it to the media, with a bang. Every news channel was blaring about the missing pediatrician that "everybody" loved. Because of this Sakura nearly had a heart attack when she woke two days later to the blaring television stating everything they found about her life like it was a game of who-can-find-the-most.

But it wasn't long after Kakashi walked in, consoled her, made her drink tea and then he promptly excused himself for a few phone calls. Fifteen minutes later the notices of her being "found" was flawlessly executed in less than thirty seconds, one news channel after the other. It was actually quite disappointing that they could rant and rave about her life yet the time they took to say everything was fine now was mere seconds. She guesses her life just didn't hold any excitement.

But on another thought…Sakura is so going to try and get him to tell her what he had blackmailed them with. Everyone knew that journalists that work for the news wouldn't let something like this go just because…

Apparently Sasuke was summoned to the Elders and were negotiating on her behalf. She felt so bad that he has to go through so much trouble for her. She won't be surprised if he probably doesn't want anything to do with her after all of this. She's probably only trouble for his…business…anyway. Somehow that thought just made her feel worse. She wasn't supposed to fall for a bad guy. All she wanted in life was her parents…and then later on to make them proud of her by becoming the best doctor in the world, marry a nice respectable man, have kids and a dog, maybe two…

Sakura fell asleep soon after she forced down a slice of toast. She couldn't stomach any more than that. Kakashi, none the wiser of her morbid thoughts, just patted her hair until her eyes closed. She woke again in the deep of night from lips gently pressing against her forehead. She knew immediately who it was. The cologne of spice and rainwater and something that was just purely _him_ was something she would probably never forget even if she should try. Sakura reached a hand up into the darkness and felt for his check. She was being bold, but considering everything that had happened to her in the last few months, these last few days in particular, she was now past caring.

He mmm-ed at her touch.

'Thank you.' His reply was by putting his own hand on her cheek. It was then that she realized he was hovering over her. Her cheeks warmed. By this time her eyes could make out the faint outlines of his face. He was staring down at her with such intensity that the tips of her ears warmed as well. It was like he could see perfectly in the dark, and knowing him he probably could too. God, she couldn't remember when last she felt like this, warm cheeks, butterflies in her stomach, giddy. Could…could she really have fallen so deeply for this man? How?

'You are mine.' He stated it so plainly as if he was merely commenting on a fact about the weather. It did weird things to her insides even when she knows it shouldn't. She always thought she didn't like men that were so possessive…clearly she was just fooling herself. He continued,

'I will never let anybody ever touch you again but me…'

His possessiveness was actually annoying but still she felt a tingle run along her spine. Yup…she could definitely be in love with one Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hospital corridor with a smile on her face and mirth clearly present in her bright green eyes. The man walking beside her, with a very prominent slouch, looked less than happy. But Sakura knew better. The last few weeks had been hectic and Kakashi had suddenly taken it upon himself to play the protective daddy and followed her like a grumpy personal body guard. Sasuke had commented about it just a few days ago too.

"It seems that my most trusted shield became yours practically overnight.' She had laughed because she didn't know what to say, after all it was true. Kakashi just about hovers over her shoulder anywhere she goes now. When she asks she only gets a half mumble of something about taken a liking to her and baby girls.

And that is also why Kakashi is grumpy at this moment. She had forced him to wait outside of a hospital ward when she went to check in on her children. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard _**her children**_. To say it was the fastest text he typed would be an understatement.

The hectic few weeks were amplified by Sasuke's "mafia" status that was increased. Sakura hardly saw him that first week after waking up because of it. Sasuke had taken to try and remedy that as much as he could. Solution? Slipping away and kidnap her himself to an empty room in the mansion on her off days or her office when she's at the hospital.

Yes, it took some yelling, a determined Naruto and a few…a bit more than a few…profanities and he reluctantly let her go back to the hospital, but he made a point of drawing up a table of when she would be working and when not. Compromise, he had said.

At the thought of these "kidnappings" Sakura turned a color that rivaled her hair for a bit. In one of these **escapades** she and Sasuke had…you know…done _**that**_…and since then she actually began seeing him a lot more. Insatiable he is.

It was also on one of those rare moments where she could relax back in his arms that she inquired about Sai. Kakashi had told her of him that gave them enough information on how to get into Orochimaru's **lair** and thus get to her.

_It was a nice day out and Sakura was taking as much advantage of it as she could. She ditched Kakashi with Naruto and Suigetsu and immediately reached for her book so she could go and relax in that sunny spot between the big willow trees next to the man-made garden river. The grass was comfortable and she soon found herself closing her eyes more that she was reading. She was just nodding off when Sasuke found her. He had almost tickled her to death if you ask her. He had her to the point of screaming mercy before he relented; giving her the chance to such in some much needed air and cover her sides protectively. She shot him a mock glare which he returned with a knowing smirk of his own. He had then asked, completely out of the blue, if her back was still bothering her. The whip marks were prominent on her lower back as it had left scissoring scars. She had meekly shaken her head. She had enough painkillers that it didn't bother as much. Sasuke had then encircled her in his arms, his hands resting where the scars were etched into her skin like tattoos. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She commented on the fact it was a bloody tattoo. He chuckled. The nerve of him!_

_It is a tattoo of bravery then. It will forever remind you of how brave you were, like my tattoos that would forever remind me who I am. _

_She was just about dosing off when she remembered about what Kakashi had said about man Sai. _

'_What are you going to do about Sai?' she mumbled questioningly. She could tell she surprised him with the question. For someone that said she wanted little to do with the mafia side she sure is getting eager to learn more every time. _

'_Don't know. I wish I could trust Sai again because he is good and efficient. That is what the problem is now. There is nothing that he now fears so I can keep him here, or if I let him go will he keep quiet? Sakura nodded in understanding of the situation. Then she had a blink of an idea. _

'_I had my fair share with your world don't you think.'_

'_Yes, too much if you ask me. And you are staring get nosier too.'_

_Sakura's smile grew on her face. _

'_You think Sai will be scared of needles and scalpels?'_

_Her heart missed a beat at how handsome he was when Sasuke smirked deviously at her._

'_Now that is an idea.'_

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at Kakashi though once she turned the last corner to her office she saw her door was parted a crack. Unwanted memories of that fateful first day when she had found her apartment door exactly in this same state flooded to the surface. She gave Kakashi a worried glance. But he seemed unfazed. Wow, some protective body guard you are now.

'Go ahead.'

Now thoroughly confused she pushed the door open the rest of the way with a bit of caution. A smile soon bloomed on her face. Sasuke was leaning against the desk, hands in his pants' pockets, looking for all of the world so casual, like he owned the place.

'This is a surprise! I thought you were in an urgent meeting!'

'I am.' Sakura gave him a funny look.

'Sasuke if you're ditching again…'

He cracked his signature smirk which made her heart beat just a little bit faster, just a little she swears.

'I am not **ditching**. The people I am having a meeting with are in your office.'

'Huh?' Sasuke indicated with his chin to look behind me. My heart almost flew out of my chest when I FINALLY noticed the other occupants. And then I almost fainted when I noticed their appearances. The man had a mob of shocking orange hair and piercings ran up all the way through his ear shells. The woman had blue hair and a pair of green eyes that were the exact shade of Sakura's. a familiar paper origami flower was pinned in her hair.

'Hello, dear. It is so good to finally be able to see you.'

In her office were two individuals whom, if not a bit older, looked exactly like her parents. Her fuzzy memories and the single photo she had of them did little to brace her now when she came face to face with them.

Pein and Konan Nagato stared at their daughter with hope and love in their eyes…finally; finally they could come out of hiding and search out their daughter. From now on, things could only get better. No matter what will be thrown at them, they would meet it head on from now on.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I would love to improve as much as I can, so criticism is also welcome. ;)**


End file.
